The Castle of Broken Souls
by BatmanSwiss
Summary: When the gang runs into a sadistic lord on the road, he sets his eye on Kagome! He kidnaps her, and with a little help from an unexpected source, can she keep the lord from breaking her spirit, or will Inuyasha and the others arrive too late?
1. A Peaceful Day Shattered

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for those of my own creation. Everyone else belongs to Takahashi Rumiko-sensei, Shogakukan Comics, Sunrise and Viz Communications. I am poor, so please don't sue!

**The Castle of Broken Souls**

**By JediK1**

Chapter One: A Peaceful Day Shattered

Kagome Higurashi smiled at the beautiful day as she gently walked her bike along the path. The sun shone brilliantly in a near-cloudless sky, filtering through the trees above to create small golden pools on the soft ground below. A soft breeze was blowing in from the east, caressing her cheek and blowing her ebony hair away from her porcelain face. As Kagome took in the tranquility of the moment, she felt at peace for the first time in weeks.

A tiny sound brought her attention down to the basket between her bike's handlebars. Shippo, the little kitsune child that she had taken in after the encounter with the Thunder Brothers, lay in the wicker basket, fast asleep. One hind leg was slung over the edge of his makeshift bed and had begun twitching slightly as he dreamed. The girl giggled at the little fox demon. _He must be chasing butterflies again_, she thought happily.

"What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha, who had been leading the group, called back over his red-clad shoulder.

Kagome raised one stern finger to her lips in an attempt to silence the hanyou. With her other hand she pointed at the sleeping form of Shippo. "He's asleep," she whispered.

"Well, wake him up! He shouldn't get to sleep when the rest of us have to walk!" He paused as he watched Kagome stop on the path and cross her arms. "Feh. Fine, if you won't wake the little runt up, I will!"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha turned and reached for the basket. Before his clawed hands even came near the sleeping demon, however, Kagome decided that she had had enough of Inuyasha's foul attitude.

"Sit."

Inuyasha crashed into the ground, creating a hanyou-shaped impression in the soft earth. "Serves you right, for picking on a defenseless little kid like that," she said as she steered her bike around his prone form.

Miroku, Sango, and Kilala all watched the familiar display in amusement. This was just the start of another day in the lives of the six travelers, and it was moments like these that helped the group find comfort in the darker times. One such time would be upon them at nightfall, when the moon hid her silvery face and Inuyasha made his monthly transformation into a normal human.

While the half-demon stood and patted the dust off of his haori, Kagome moved to take the point position on the trail ahead. Sango moved to her side and the two women began speaking quietly, casting quick glances at their male companions with secretive smiles on their beautiful faces. The men, slightly perturbed by Kagome and Sango's discussion, simply turned their heads and pretended to ignore the two.

After awhile, the group decided to search for a suitable resting place along the side of the trail for a lunch break. As they scanned the area, Inuyasha's sharp ears picked up the sound of horses farther up the path. "Someone's coming, and it sounds like they're in a hurry."

The words were barely out of his mouth when a large dust cloud rounded the bend in front of them. The party was moving so quickly that the travelers had to throw themselves from the path to avoid being run down.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Inuyasha cried as he reached up and dragged one of the riders from their mount. As the man hit the ground with an audible thud the rest of his company drew their horses to a halt. They were all men, and each wore the fine garb of noble retainers. Every one of them bore a look of surprise and fear on their faces as they focused their attention on their fallen companion.

"My lord Yojikin!" one of the men asked. "Are you injured?"

Inuyasha and the others turned to look at the man the hanyou had assaulted. He was pulling himself up from the ground, and as he straightened their eyes widened at the quality of his garments. The man called Yojikin wore fine red silk robes, embroidered with the golden insignia of a clenched fist upon his right breast. His face was smooth, with a slight beard starting near his earlobes and lining the angular jaw to meet at the squared chin. The manner in which he bore his strong, youthful body suggested that he was of noble blood.

"I am fine, Ranushu." The man's rich baritone voice rang out with more than a hint of annoyance. "Who is the one that dared pull me from my horse? I demand retribution!"

"Feh." Inuyasha stepped forward, arms crossed. "What do you mean by retribution? You're the one that almost killed us! If I hadn't heard you coming, you probably would have, too, and never noticed!"

"Yes, well, when those of higher blood approach peasants should know better than to stand gawking."

Kagome, who had moved forward to stand beside Inuyasha, reached out to grab the hanyou's arm as he tensed at the lord's words. "Listen here, you pompous-"

"Inuyasha, maybe we should just get going. This guy obviously isn't going to apologize for being a jerk. And besides," she added, "he really isn't worth our time." She cast him a meaningful glance, and gave an inward sigh of relief when she felt his arm relax under her hand.

"What have we here?" Yojikin turned his ice blue eyes onto Kagome, looking her over in a manner that made her skin crawl. "A woman, giving orders to a man? Even a beauty such as you should know your place, wench."

Miroku and Sango exchanged worried glances. Even though Kagome was normally the level-headed member of the group, comments like that were known to shorten her temper considerably. Shippo, who had been tossed from his basket when Kagome leapt from the path, jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily. Sango motioned for the little kitsune to be quiet as she watched Kagome's face turn red in anger.

"My place?" the girl asked incredulously.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to keep Kagome from pounding the obnoxious lord. He blinked his golden eyes and abruptly turned his back on the nobleman. "Come on, Kagome. Let's get out of here. You're right; he's not worth it."

The lord laughed. "Look, men, at this fine example of manhood! He takes orders from his woman!" The retainers joined their lord as he mocked Inuyasha's retreating form.

Inuyasha and Kagome, who had almost reached the remainder of their group at the edge of the path, turned around. "Nobody laughs at me!" Inuyasha growled as he pulled forth the Tetsusiaga from its sheath. Since the lord was a human, the sword did not transform, and Inuyasha stood on the path holding his battered blade.

Yojikin stopped laughing and smiled at the half-demon. "There is still the matter of compensation. You have damaged my fine silk, and I demand repayment."

"I'd think that walking away in one piece would be compensation enough, wouldn't you?" Kagome stared at the lord, still disgusted by the way he had eyed her earlier.

"Hmm..." the nobleman turned his steely eyes to the hanyou. "If you give me the girl, I shall consider your debt paid. I would rather enjoy teaching her the proper manners of a woman." His lips twisted into a sick grin that made the small company shudder collectively.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha lowered his weapon slightly as he stared at the lord in disbelief. When Yojikin nodded, Inuyasha raised his sword once more. "I have another idea. I think you should just get back on your horse and get out of my sight before I decide to use this!" He pointed the Tetsusiaga meaningfully at the lord.

"I can see why you would be hesitant to give up such beauty. Fine, then. Ranushu?" The retainer who had spoken earlier dismounted and pulled a coin purse from a bag hanging at his saddle. He walked over to Inuyasha, emptying the coins into his palm and offering them to the half-demon.

"You're trying to _buy_ me??" Kagome cried. She was now very tempted to grab the Tetsusiaga from Inuyasha's hands and finish the lord herself. The half-demon intervened, pushing Kagome back with one hand and brandishing the sword with the other.

"Kagome, go and stand with the others." The girl reluctantly stalked off to where Sango and Miroku stood. When Inuyasha was sure that she was no longer behind him, he crouched into a battle stance. "As for you," he said to the lord, "I think that you should go. Now."

The nobleman glared at Inuyasha. "You are refusing me? Fine, then." He motioned for his retainers, and the one he called Ranushu placed the reins of the lord's horse in his hands. Yojikin mounted, and as he turned his steed back down the path he stopped next to Inuyasha and leaned down. "Know this. I always get what I want, demon or no." As his words sunk in, the lord and his entourage galloped away, kicking up dust in their wake.


	2. The Hidden Moon and Kagome Kidnapped!

**Chapter Two: The Hidden Moon and Kagome Kidnapped! **

After Yojikin and his retainers had departed, Inuyasha and company decided to put as much distance between themselves and the lord as possible. They pressed on for another half an hour before finally giving in to Shippo's hungry cries and stopping for lunch.

"Quit your whining already!" Inuyasha yelled as he threatened to hit the young kitsune. It was the first thing he had said since the encounter with the lord earlier that afternoon, and Kagome, concerned, took a seat next to the hanyou.

"Relax, Inuyasha. He's just hungry. To tell you the truth, I was getting pretty hungry myself." To illustrate her point, Kagome began rooting through her yellow backpack. "Here we go," she said as she removed several packages of instant noodles.

Inuyasha's eyes lit up at the sight of the Ramen, momentarily banishing the worry that had been lingering there. "I thought you said you didn't have any more?"

Kagome smiled at the hanyou. "I only said that to keep you from digging through my backpack. It's not nice to go through a lady's things, you know." She winked at the half-demon, briefly throwing him off-balance.

While Kagome began to prepare lunch, Miroku moved to sit beside Sango. The demon exterminator turned her eyes on him, suspicion whirling in their brown depths. "Can I help you?"

"Sango," he asked quietly, his own eyes reflecting purity and innocence. "why must you be so distrusting of me? I only came over here to offer you my company and speak with you, and immediately you assume the worst. I am hurt."

The exterminator rolled her eyes. She doubted that the monk was truly insulted, but she decided to go against her better judgment and listen to what he had wanted to say anyway. "If you don't want people to think the worst, monk, maybe you should try and live your life as your title implies. Now, what were you going to ask me?"

Inuyasha, who had been waiting patiently while Kagome prepared his lunch, looked up when he heard a thump from the other side of the rest site. He heard Sango yell something about bearing children, and watched as she stalked off. Miroku, who was smiling broadly, sat with one hand rubbing at his reddened face. The hanyou snorted as he pieced together what had happened between the pair. "Hey you two," he called. "Quit messing around and get over here. Lunch is ready, and we need to get back on the road as soon as possible. You guys can kill each other when we set camp tonight."

Sango turned and shot him a glare, while Miroku calmly stood and made his way to the small fire. The group settled in and ate their light meal in comfortable silence. The demon exterminator, who had chosen a seat far from Miroku, ate her noodles as she watched Kilala clean her cream-colored coat. Kagome also kept her eye on someone, but it was not the small cat-demon. The young miko stole occasional glances at Inuyasha, concern etched on her features. Inuyasha had been brooding about something since their run-in with that obnoxious nobleman, leaving Kagome with an uneasy feeling as the hanyou became more and more distracted. She was about to ask the half-demon what was bothering him when he stood and announced that they were moving on. Kagome sighed, and then began packing her things into her yellow backpack.

_Something's definitely bothering him, but I guess bugging him won't help any. _The girl thought as she repacked her few belongings.

"Wait...Kagome?"

The miko stopped when Inuyasha laid a clawed hand gently on her shoulder. "Yes?"

He hesitated slightly, and then asked her, "I need you to do something."

Her brow furrowed in worry, Kagome nodded. Inuyasha let his golden eyes meet hers for a moment before he continued. "Tonight, stay close to the camp, ok?"

Kagome waited for him to finish, but the half-demon did not intend to complete the thought. Perplexed, the girl nodded, promising that she would not wander away from camp that night. That seemed to satisfy Inuyasha, and he moved his gracefully body into his usual point position at the front of the departing company.

The remainder of the day slipped by, and soon the splendor of the sun's departure was upon them. The sky lit up in a beautiful display of colors, leaving its final impression on the earth below before giving way to the night's velvety blanket of darkness. The evening found the six wanderers settled in a small glen far from the path. A tiny stream trickled by their chosen campsite, making it ideal for the travel-weary companions to remove the dust from the road and to refill their empty water skins.

The group gathered around the small campfire, lost in their own thoughts. The demon exterminator and the monk had made peace, as they always did, and now sat next to each other by the crackling fire. Sango polished her weapon, while Miroku sat talking quietly with Shippo. Inuyasha, seated just beyond the immediate glow of the fire, brooded in silence. Since this was normal behavior for the temporarily human hanyou, his friends simply let him be.

Kagome was kneeling next to the stream, rinsing the dust and grime from her ebony hair. After two 'rinse and repeats', the girl seemed satisfied and settled back on a small rock to comb through the wet strands. She reached for her brush, only to find that it was missing.

"Looking for this?"

The miko jumped, nearly falling backwards off her rock. "Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that!"

"I told you not to wander away from the campsite. I could've been a bandit, you know," he scolded as trained his dark eyes on her.

Kagome snatched the brush from his hands and began running it through her damp hair. "I promised that I wouldn't wander off, and I didn't. The stream is only a few feet from the campsite! Why are you being so paranoid today, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged his strong shoulders, and the motion caused his black hair to spill down his back. "Look, all I asked was for you to be careful! When I go through my transformation, I can't protect you like usual. So just don't wander off and get caught by a demon or something, ok?"

The girl stared up at Inuyasha, her large brown eyes filled with questions. She wanted to drag a clear answer from the hanyou, but the way that he stared down at her warned her against pushing too much. "Ok," was all that she could manage to say as his dark eyes shone down on her like twinkling stars in the night.

He looked at her for a moment more, then silently turned and walked back over to the fire. Kagome watched as his black hair swung across his back, and she blushed slightly as romantic thoughts crossed her mind. With a quick self-admonishment, Kagome began gathering her things and headed back to the fireside.

The night deepened, and soon five of the weary travelers made their way to their beds. Inuyasha refused to sleep, as he always did when the moon was absent, and so he continued to sit by the fire. The stars shone high above, and the lone human searched their sparkling expanse for some small measure of comfort to ease his tired heart. After a while he gave up, knowing that the only thing the heavens could offer him were memories. He turned his gaze instead to the sleeping forms of his companions, sprawled out in their beds next to the tiny flames of the fire. Each of them looked peaceful, as though they had found their personal salvation behind the lids of their closed eyes.

Finally, his eyes drifted to Kagome, and Inuyasha allowed himself a small smile. If their was anyone left on this earth who could save him, it was the frail-looking girl who lay fast asleep before him. She was lying on her side, facing him as she hugged close a small ball that he recognized as Shippo. The hanyou's eyes memorized her features in the firelight, and his mind drifted back to all of the times that she had been there for him. With quiet certainty, Inuyasha knew that without Kagome, he would have been dead long ago.

The moment was interrupted when Inuyasha heard a noise from the near-by forest. Though he was in his human form, his ears were still sharp that he heard the footsteps even before several dark figures emerged from the trees.

"I knew it..." he whispered to himself as he moved to rouse the others. "Come on guys! Looks like tomorrow's startin' early!"

The sleepy company rose from their beds and quickly snatched up their weapons. Kagome grabbed her bow, even though she knew that the enemy was too close to shoot. In her other hand she hugged Shippo close, for the little kitsune was still trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. Miroku and Sango, now wide-awake and aware of the ring of bandits forming around them, unconsciously moved to flank the young miko.

Inuyasha drew forth the Tetsusiaga, which looked worn and battered in the firelight, stuck in its normal form while its wielder was human. As the half-demon crouched into a battle stance, the ring of bandits grew tighten around them.

The dark figures did not speak as they lifted their weapons menacingly. There were at least a dozen of them, possibly more, and their faces remained hidden by the night as they stopped just outside the ring of light cast by the fire.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Inuyasha growled as his eyes scanned the group.

"Give us the girl, and maybe we'll kill you quickly. Maybe." The goon who spoke pointed to Kagome and laughed evilly.

"What would you want with Kagome?" Miroku asked as he lowered his staff even with the leader of the bandits.

"That's none of your concern, monk. Just hand her over!"

Inuyasha had heard enough. He charged the bandit who had spoken, locking swords with the man. Sparks flew as the two weapons collided, and for a moment, everyone watched as the men struggled back and forth.

Then the moment had passed, and chaos broke out across the small campsite.

The bandits swiftly moved in, each trying to reach Kagome. The girl had dropped Shippo and was arming her bow with an arrow. Miroku and Sango were soon facing several opponents, and they were quickly being overwhelmed.

Inuyasha finished off the bandit that he had been squaring against and rushed to help his friends. Miroku had disappeared under a crowd of men, and Sango was barely holding her own. Inuyasha caught sight of Kilala in her larger form trying to make a path to her mistress, and Shippo sat upon her back blinding the thugs with his foxfire. In the middle of it all stood Kagome, who had somehow managed to knock one of the men senseless, _Most likely smacked him with her bow_, Inuyasha thought as he finished off another man and fought his way toward where Kagome fought.

"Let go of me!" Kagome cried as another man grabbed at her arm. She closed her eyes and slammed her sturdy bow into the outlaw, hoping that she would strike a lucky blow again. However, this time the man was ready, and he deflected the blow easily. "Inuyasha!"

"Hang on, Kagome!" The half demon leapt over the last thug in his way and reached the girl's side in time to pull the bandit away. "We have to get out of here!" he yelled as he scanned the crowd for his friends.

"Miroku!" Sango hollered as she caught sight of the monk under a pile of men. She slammed the hilt of her sword into the nearest man and ran to where she had last seen the blue robes. With an effort, the demon exterminator fought her way to Miroku's side just as Kilala and Shippo managed to breach the circle of men.

The three cleared the clump of bandits that had gathered around Miroku. The monk lay on the ground, unconscious as blood tricked down the side of his face. "Miroku! Shippo, check on him!" Sango shouted the order even as Shippo leapt from Kilala's back. Her dark eyes burning with anger, the demon slayer turned to the bandits that were gathering close. "Damn you! Where do you keep coming from?"

On the other side of the tiny camp, Inuyasha and Kagome were having problems of their own. The bandits seemed to pour from the forest, and as fast as Inuyasha could knock them down, another appeared. "There's too many! We have to get everyone together, or we'll never defeat these guys!" He searched for the others, and found Sango locked in combat with another bandit. "Sango! Grab Miroku and get over here already!"

"I can't!" her answer was strained as she devoted her concentration to the battle before her. "Miroku's hurt, and Shippo and Kilala just went down!"

Inuyasha growled, and batted away another outlaw. "This is just great!" Another man came running toward him, only to be knocked senseless by the half-demon's fist. "We've got to get out of here! Grab on, Kagome!"

The young miko did as she was told and clutched at the hanyou's sleeve. Once he felt the pressure of her hand on his arm, he leapt into the air.

"Inuyasha!"

Panic gripped the hanyou's heart as he felt Kagome let go of his arm. While he soared through the air, he caught a glimpse of the bandits dragging Kagome to the ground.

"Kagome, no!" He landed gracefully next to Sango and turned back to where he had last seen the girl. She had disappeared from view, but he could hear her screaming his name.

The group of bandits suddenly seemed to thin, confident that they were close to completing their task. Inuyasha and the demon exterminator moved back to back against the ramaining six men. "There's Kagome! We have to help her!" Inuyasha yelled as he spotted the girl, slung over one of the bandit's shoulders.

Sango nodded, jumping forward to finish off her opponent. She was about to say something when she heard the hanyou gasp behind her. Sango whirled in time to see Inuyasha fall. "Inuyasha!" There was blood spilling from his abdomen as a nearby bandit pulled his sword from the hanyou's body.

Kagome heard Sango's scream and stopped struggling long enough to see what was happening. "Oh no...Inuyasha!"

The demon exterminator locked eyes with Kagome. Both women were in shock as a realization hit them...in Inuyasha's human form, a wound like this could kill him...

"No!" Sango screamed as she tore her eyes away from her friend and raised her sword once more. She had barely turned when something struck her in the back of the head and the world went black around her.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the spot where Inuyasha lay unmoving in a pool of blood. "No...Inuyasha..."

The girl barely noticed when the bandit who carried her dropped her to the ground. She was completely oblivious to everything around her, still caught up in the shock of watching Inuyasha and her friends fall. The young miko was forced to tear her eyes from the scene as a large form moved to block her view. Unseeing eyes trailed up the figure before her until they came to rest on what appeared to be a face. The world came back into focus as Kagome recognized the person before her.

"You..."

"So my lord," said the bandit who had run Inuyasha through. He had moved to stand over Sango, and now looked over the unconscious slayer with hungry eyes. One greedy hand grabbed the woman's hair and lifted her until Kagome could see the half-open eyes. "What should we do with this one?"

Yojikin turned his cold gaze on Sango, as though he were inspecting a piece of meat at the market. "Leave her- she has the weapons and skill of a warrior, would only prove to be a nuisance."

The man snorted and released Sango. The girl fell back to the earth with a thud and did not move again. "Sango..." Kagome whispered as she watched the bandit give her friend a kick for good measure. "Hey! Leave her alone!"

The men turned to look at Kagome, who was standing defiantly before them. As their cold eyes trained on her, however, her resolve began to slip and she hurriedly searched for her bow and quiver.

"Looking for these?" Yojikin laughed as he held the miko's weapon out like a child's toy. He slowly strode forward, his strong legs quickly bringing him face to face with Kagome. "I told that pitiful half demon that I always get what I want." He turned his face to look at Inuyasha, and the fire cast an evil glow across his smooth features. "The fool should have listened. If he had, he might not be dead.

"As for you, my beauty," Yojikin continued, "you now belong to me." The lord reached forward and grabbed her chin with a rough hand. He turned her face into to the light, studying her fine features.

Before she even realized it, Kagome had brought her hand up to strike the lord. The sound of her hand making contact with flesh rang throughout the small clearing. Stunned, the other bandits froze in place. They stood in silence, waiting for their lord's reaction.

Yojikin's eyes narrowed into slits. He reached one hand out and grabbed Kagome by the neck, lifting her into the air as his steely blue eyes bore into her. "You will pay for that, wench!"

Kagome let out a strangled scream as the lord threw her to the ground. She tried to back away from the towering figure standing over her, but two men had moved in behind her. The lord stared down at her for a moment, and then stooped so that his lips were next to her ear. "I shall enjoy breaking you!" He said through gritted teeth. Then he straightened, motioning to one of the henchman that stood behind her.

Kagome felt a blinding pain on the back of her head, and the world suddenly began to spin. Her last thought before losing consciousness was that her friends were dead, and now there was no one left to save her.


	3. Waking to Darkness

**Chapter Three: Waking to Darkness**

Sango moaned as the throbbing in her head brought her back to consciousness. She reached one heavy hand up rub at her temples, and was surprised when her fingers came back wet with what she assumed was blood. The girl forced her eyes open, but quickly shut them against the bright light.

"Sango? Hey Miroku, I think she's coming around!"

"Shippo?" The demon exterminator mumbled. She opened her eyes again, more cautiously than before. After a moment, she was able to raise her eyelids enough to let in small slits of light, and she could almost make out the form of the little kitsune huddled over her.

"How are you feeling, Sango?" asked a new voice.

Now the brown eyes slid open the rest of the way. "Miroku, are you all right?"

Miroku smiled down at her, wincing slightly. There was a gash on the side of his face, but other than a few bruises, he seemed unharmed. "I am fine, Sango. I'm glad that you are finally awake." He kneeled next to her, the firelight casting sharp shadows across his features. It was still dark enough for a fire, but the night sky was lighting with the approach of dawn.

A thought crossed Sango's mind, and her eyes widened for a moment. "Wait, have you been watching-"

Shippo laughed, and Sango turned as she heard Kilala squeak next to him. "No, Kilala and I have been watching you." His young face saddened slightly as he continued, "we sent Miroku over to Inuyasha. He's hurt pretty bad."

Sango looked puzzled for a moment before the events of the night came rushing back to her. "Oh no! Kagome-?"

The monk shook his head, hiding his blue eyes. "She's gone."

The demon exterminator sat up sharply. The quick movement sent the world spinning, but her determination won out and she was able to remain upright. "They got her?" She waited until the monk nodded reluctantly. "Damn. What about Inuyasha? You said that he was hurt?"

"He took a sword through the gut. He's very lucky to have survived this long, in his human form. I'm sure that he will be all right once the sun rises, but until then we have to keep him from moving. If he agitates that wound, I'm sure he will bleed to death."

Sango nodded, knowing from her past battle experience the severity of the wound. She motioned for Miroku to help her up, and the monk obliged silently. He knew better than to argue with her when she got that look on her face. She moved so that she was kneeling next to the hanyou, who had fallen next to her. Sure enough, he was covered in blood. Thankfully, the bleeding seemed to have stopped, due to a crude bandage that Miroku must have applied. She nodded her approval of the battlefield dressing, and quickly went about double-checking the monk's work.

"You did well, monk. But we'll need to have extra bandages ready for when he comes around; he'll almost certainly try moving right away and reopen that wound."

Shippo volunteered to search for clean bandages while Sango and Miroku tried to make the hanyou comfortable. Dawn was fast approaching, and they knew that as soon as he was healed, Inuyasha would want to begin searching for Kagome. Until his transformation occurred, however, the pair wanted the hanyou to stay asleep. If he woke now, there would only be pain, and they wished to spare their friend from as much as they could.

They did not have to wait long. The sun rose quickly, and Inuyasha changed back into his half-demon form. After his body had returned to its normal state, the half-demon began to stir.

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha, keep still. You're badly wounded, and you need give your body a chance to heal," Sango said quietly to the hanyou as she ripped a piece of cloth Shippo had recovered.

Golden eyes slipped open, searching the faces that crowded close. _She's not here, _he thought as he let his eyes close against the faint light of dawn. "What happened, Sango? Where's Kagome?"

"They've taken her, Inuyasha. I'm sorry." Sango hung her head for a moment as she remembered her failure to protect her friend. Suddenly a memory surfaced, and she quickly looked back at the hanyou. "But I know who took her. It was that lord, the one that we ran into yesterday. I saw him just before they knocked me out."

"That creep has Kagome? Great. If we don't find her soon, there's no telling what he'll do to her!" Inuyasha growled as he forced himself into a sitting position. The pain was lessening as his body healed itself, but it would most likely take the entire day for him to be able to move comfortably again. Unfortunately, Kagome probably didn't have a day for him to sit around and recover.

"Come on, we have to get moving. The tracks are fresh enough that we can follow them, and hopefully we'll catch up to them before nightfall."

No one wanted to argue with Inuyasha, and so they grabbed their gear and prepared to move out. Sango managed to convince Inuyasha to ride on Kilala with everyone else, telling him he would be of no use to Kagome if he was bleeding. Once the hanyou agreed, the group set out after the missing girl.

* * *

Darkness surrounded Kagome as she drifted toward consciousness. The emptiness around her was almost comforting, wrapping about her like a warm blanket. The feeling disappeared, however, as a rough hand shook her.

"Wake up, wench!"

The voice was a low hiss in the darkness, and Kagome sought to ignore it. But the shaking persisted, and so the girl reluctantly opened her brown eyes. At first she could see nothing; the blackness behind her eyelids seemed to have enveloped everything around her. As her eyes adjusted to her dim surroundings, shapes began to come into focus. A man was grabbing her arm, trying to shake her awake. There were more behind him, but Kagome could not yet make out how many.

"She's awake," a familiar voice rang out in the darkness, and its cold tone brought back memories of her abduction.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked.

The girl could see the faint silhouette of the man who had spoken, and she watched as he motioned for the others to leave the dark room. "It doesn't matter where you are anymore." Kagome heard a sharp sound, then had to shield her eyes as light filled the room.

Her kidnapper stood in the doorway, holding a lighted torch. Kagome could see him clearly now, though she already knew his identity. Yojikin smirked at the girl as he glared down at her. "You are mine now, woman. Do not even think of trying to flee; no one ever escapes from my prisons."

Kagome stood, noticing as she did that she was in a tiny cell. She put her back against the cold stone wall farthest from the door and stared defiantly at the lord. "First of all, I don't belong to anyone! And second, my friends will come for me, and when they do-"

"You're friends? Oh, yes, I remember them." The lord took a step toward her and reached into his robes as he spoke. "They weren't even worth the effort of killing."

Kagome fought to keep her composure as an image of Inuyasha, struck down and soaked in his own blood, came to mind. "No! They aren't dead! They've fought things worse than you, and still lived. I know they're alive!"

Yojikin pulled something from his robes and threw it at Kagome. Cautiously, she bent to retrive the item.

_Oh no...it's Inuyasha's haori! And it's soaked in blood! _

Yojikin watched the girl's expression change as she recognized the piece of cloth. _Good...fear is the first step to submission. _"I took the liberty of pulling that from your friend's corpse. Maybe it will keep you company in your new home," the lord's victorious smirk faded, and Kagome pressed harder against the wall as a flat, evil expression transformed his face. "And maybe it will remind you of what happens when my orders are disobeyed."

Yojikin decided to leave Kagome with that final thought. He disappeared through the small cell door, and the rusty metal door slammed shut behind him. As the cell plunged into darkness once more, no one saw the single tear that fell onto a battered, bloodied piece of red cloth.


	4. The Tempest and the Village

**Chapter Four: The Tempest and the Village**

Kilala sped through the forest, her keen nose centered on Kagome's scent. Three of the riders who sat upon her back held on tightly, fearful that if the fire cat should slip that they would be thrown from her back. Only Sango, who was fully confident in her companion's ability, looked comfortable during the journey.

The race to find Kagome was cut short, however, when a squall blew in from the east. Rain pelted the group, threatening to tear into their flesh with its sudden ferocity. Sango leaned forward and yelled something into Kilala's ears, and the fire cat slowed for a moment. She lifted her nose into the air, struggling to find the missing miko's scent. After a moment, she growled, and a worried look crept onto Sango's face.

She shouted another command to Kilala, and the feline demon began to move once more. This time she changed directions slightly, and Inuyasha reached forward to tap the demon exterminator on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" he shouted over the downpour.

"The rain has wiped out Kagome's scent! Besides, it's dangerous to continue at this pace in this rain! I'm sorry Inuyasha, but we have to find shelter!"

Inuyasha did not look pleased, but he decided to remain quiet. He knew that the sudden storm was erasing away any trace of Kagome, but he was furious that there was nothing he could do about it right then. He turned his gaze away from Sango, angry at the whole situation.

Kilala wound her way down the muddied paths, and soon the group emerged from the woods. They were on a rise that overlooked several rice patties and a small village. Not much else was visible beyond the small town through the driving rain, and so the travelers decided that the tiny huts below would be their best hope for shelter. They dismounted, and the fire cat shrunk down to her normal size. With caution, the group made their way down the hill, slipping frequently on the wet grass. When they finally made their way to the edge of the village, they were soaked and covered in mud.

The village, at first glance, seemed deserted. Inuyasha used his keen eyes to peer through the rain in search of life, but his efforts appeared to be in vain. He was about to order the others to begin searching the small homes when he caught sight of someone heading toward what appeared to be a large building.

"Hey!" he called to the person, but the sounds of the storm kept him from being heard. Instead of calling out again, he motioned for the others to follow him. The hanyou headed for the large wooden structure, which was probably the town's temple.

When they reached the doors, the half demon could detect voices coming from inside. Miroku tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder and leaned close so that the hanyou could hear him. "Why don't I handle this? I believe that I can talk someone into giving us shelter for the night."

Inuyasha nodded, and the monk pushed the door to the temple open. The sight that greeted them was unexpected, and for a moment, the five simply stood in the doorway.

The temple was a hub of activity. People were milling about; some carrying messages, some hunched over tables covered in crude maps. It did not take long for one of the messengers to notice the new arrivals, and soon the entire room fell silent as every pair of eyes turned to the bedraggled newcomers.

One man, who had been hunched over several of the maps, straightened. He eyed the Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, as though looking for any sign of a threat. The man was tall and well muscled, his body toned from either work in the fields or battle. It was hard for the group to tell which, for while his sun-colored face wore the laughter lines of a family man, his steel blue eyes reflected only pain and death.

"Who are you? Identify yourselves!" the commanding voiced boomed, filling the temple with sound.

"Feh. Looks like we stumbled into war, not a village," Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku put on his most diplomatic face and stepped forward, eager to keep Inuyasha from being heard. "We are simply travelers, looking for a lost friend. However, this sudden storm seems to have put our search on hold momentarily. We were hoping that maybe we could seek shelter here until nature stays her hand?"

The man, who seemed to be the leader of the village, eyed Miroku for a moment before answering. "You speak well, monk. But I am afraid that our village is preparing for battle, and cannot extend hospitality to strangers just now. Especially odd strangers such as yourself."

Miroku nodded, bowing his head slightly in respect. "Forgive us, sir. We did not mean to interrupt. Perhaps then, you could give us some information to help us find our friend?"

"That depends, monk. Which way are you headed?"

Miroku was preparing to answer, but was cut off by Inuyasha. "We _were_ headed in the right direction; that is until this stupid rain washed away the trail! Now we have no clue where that slim-ball Yojikin has taken Kagome!"

The hanyou's words seemed to cast a spell over the room. Every villager took a collective breath; some even bowed their heads in sadness. The villager they had been speaking had a different reaction altogether. His icy eyes narrowed, and his hands clenched into angry fists. "Yojikin!" he hissed.

_Now we're gettin' somewhere_, Inuyasha thought as he moved to stand beside Miroku. "Yeah, what do you know of him?"

"He is as close to a demon as mortal men can come! I'm sorry, but if he has taken this friend of yours, then you might as well give up. If you ever manage to find her, she will be long dead."

Shippo grabbed onto Sango's kimono, his eyes wide. In response, the girl placed a comforting hand on his head. Inuyasha was not taking the information near as calmly, and in an instant had the man by the shirt.

"What do you mean, she'll be long dead?"

Blue eyes locked with gold as the two stared each other down. The tension in the room grew thick, and the village men began drawing their weapons.

"Hold your swords!" he called, his eyes never leaving Inuyasha. "Release me, or my men will kill you," he commanded quietly.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed into golden slits. "Try it, and I'll kill you."

Miroku and Sango watched the showdown between man and half-demon. Shippo moved close to Kilala, and together they waited, breathless, for something to happen.

Time seemed to halt its endless progress, waiting with the occupants of the temple. The rain, which still cascaded to the earth in droves, pounded the rooftop, creating the only noise besides the nervous beating of human hearts.

The showdown ended abruptly as the leader let a small smile play on his lips. "You seem very determined. Perhaps your friend has a chance after all. Come, let us go someplace where we can talk. Your friends may come as well."

Inuyasha let the man drop back to the ground. He straightened his make-shift armor, keeping an almost regal appearance about him in the process. The man motioned for Inuyasha and the others to follow, and set off toward a curtained doorway in the back of the room.

"Whew, that was close! I thought that guy was a goner for sure!" Shippo whispered to Kilala as they followed the taller shard hunters across the temple room.

The room erupted into noise again as the townspeople returned to their tasks. In a single file line, the group made their way across the temple floor. Miroku, who had been walking ahead of Sango, stopped for a moment to move a chair. The action made Sango pause suspiciously, but when the monk motioned for her to move ahead she quickened her pace. Just when she thought that she was clear of the priest's reach, however, a hand found its way onto her passing rump. The resulting slap caused a few heads to turn, and several men laughed as the demon hunter yelled at the lecher.

Once they each had pushed the decorative blue divider aside, they found themselves in a smaller private mediation room.

Inuyasha's impatience got the better of him once more, and he demanded to know what was going on.

"I'm afraid that in order for things to make sense, then I must tell you my story. I have pulled you aside because the people of this village are simple folk, and would not understand what I am about to tell you. Please, have a seat, for I fear that this may take awhile."

As he seated himself on a purple cushion, one hand still rubbing his sore cheek, Miroku cast a curious glance at the man. "You dress as a farmer preparing for battle, yet speak like a nobleman. If you do not mind my asking, why would someone of high birth leave privilege to work the fields as a peasant?"

"I shall answer your question. First, perhaps we should begin with introductions? I would like to know who you are, and why you have come here before I tell you my secrets."

"A reasonable request. I am Miroku, a monk, as you have already guessed. My companions are Sango, a demon exterminator and her companion, Kilala. Next to her is Shippo, a fox youkia who was orphaned some time ago, and Inuyasha -"Miroku paused, deciding that Inuyasha had made his own introduction already. "We are on a quest, which was side-tracked when one of our companions was kidnapped by the lord Yojikin. Judging from your earlier response, you know of him?"

The man sighed, hestitating for a moment before answering. "Yes, I'm afraid that I do. My name is Gishohu, and Yojikin is my younger brother."


	5. New Aquaintances, Friends or Foes?

Author's Note; Sorry about the lack of updates, everyone. RL threw me a tough schedule these past few weeks, and I also came against a slight case of writer's block. I know where I want this story to go, but getting there is easier said than done! D

* * *

"Yes, I'm afraid that I do. My name is Gishohu, and Yojikin is my younger brother."

* * *

**Chapter Five: New Aquaintances; Friends or Foes?**

"Yes, I'm afraid that I do. My name is Gishohu, and Yojikin is my younger brother."

"What? You're in league with that bastard?" Inuyasha growled as he reached for the hilt of his sword.

"Stay your hand, Inuyasha. Allow me to explain."

"It began nearly 30 years ago, when we were children. Our father, a powerful lord, was attempting to groom me as his heir. My younger brother was jealous, and did everything he could to attract Father's attention. As far as I was concerned, I wanted Father to choose Yojikin as his heir; I wanted nothing to do with his corrupt power.

"My Father was notorious for accepting young women as payment for debts owed. He would use these women in ways that still turn my stomach. My mother, who was once a village girl herself, was repulsed by Father's behavior and asked him to change his vile ways. He refused, and that is when the beatings began. He would beat my mother every time that she spoke, until she reached her breaking point. She finally decided that enough was enough.

"So, Mother arranged for me to live with my grandfather in the village. She was attempting to find a way to smuggle my brother to safety when she was betrayed."

"Who would betray her?" Sango asked, her eyes shining with her own memories of betrayal.

Gishohu turned his blue eyes toward her, which softened as he spoke, "her own son; Yojikin."

"So wait a minute, let me get this straight. Your brother turned on his own mother? Why?" Inuyasha rubbed his silver head absently as he shifted on his green pillow.

Gishohu nodded. "Yes. He was so desparate to gain Father's approval that he warned him of my mother's plans. They confronted her together, and when she tried to flee, Father had her killed. Ever since, I have remained here, vowing my revenge on that insolent coward."

"But why keep any of this secret from the villagers? Shouldn't they already know by now?"

"Miroku, is it? The villagers know that my mother was married to the lord. However, they did not know that she had two sons. They know about Yojikin because he took over Father's lands when he died. But until he assumed control, no one knew about either of his children. He was fearful that someone would attempt to use us as leverage, and so he never released the knowledge that he was a father. When I came to live here, the townspeople thought that I was an orphan, left behind from one of his...affairs."

"Ok, so what does any of this have to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha was growing edgy again, as he always did when the miko was absent.

"My brother picked up where Father left off, I'm afraid. Except he takes a more menacing approach to our father's old habits. He buys or, failing that, kidnaps strong-willed women from the surrounding villages. No one knows for sure what happens to them, only that they are never seen again. The villagers have come to call his fortress the Castle of Broken Souls; it is believed that my brother breaks his victim's spirits before he kills them"

Inuyasha leapt to his feet, anger reflected in his gold eyes. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go kill this creep and get Kagome back!"

Gishohu lifted one hand and motioned for the hanyou to sit back down. "It is not that easy, I'm afraid. Besides the small army that he surrounds himself with, my brother has somehow managed to seal his castle away so that no one can find it. Once, it stood atop the hills at the south end of the village; now it is gone, without a trace. The only evidence that it still exists are the raiding parties that he leads out to gather more women and pillage the local towns for food. Recently, his raiding parties have been sighted nearby, and so the village has mobilized in an effort to fight back and possibly find a way into his castle."

Shippo leapt onto Miroku's shoulder and tugged at the monk's hair. "Miroku, what if we helped them? If the rain has washed away Kagome's scent, we'll never find her on our own! Even Inuyasha's nose isn't _that_ good!"

The hanyou's face turned an angry red as he balled his hands into fists. "How about I hurl you into the woods, you little brat? Who knows, maybe you'll hit the castle and give it away!"

Miroku and Sango sighed, knowing the routine between Inuyasha and the little fox demon. The monk decided to direct his attention back to Gishohu, knowing that chiding the pair would be a waste of breath. "Gishohu, I saw the layout of your defenses on the maps in the temple hall. Maybe we could assist you, in return for your help finding our friend?"

The lord thought the matter over for a moment before deciding. "Provided that your friend's," he said as he pointed to Inuyasha, "bark is bigger than his bite, we would be glad to accept your help."

"My what?" Inuyasha stood, glaring at Gishohu through narrowed amber eyes. "Listen, we don't need your help, all right? We'll be fine on our own!" he turned to the doorway, motioning for the others to follow. "Come on, we're leaving!"

"Inuyasha, wait!" Sango leapt in front of the door, blocking the stubborn hanyou. "We do need his help. Face it, we're stuck until this rain lets up, so we might as well do something useful and help these people! Besides," she continued, "these villagers will know the area better than us. They know where the castle _isn't, _so at least we'll have a starting point for our search. Kagome is in real trouble, Inuyasha. If we don't work quickly, we might never find her at all!"

The half demon glared at the slayer for a moment before looking away. "Feh. Fine, if you guys want to stay here, then go right ahead. But I'm going out there, with or without you." He pushed past the slayer, disappearing behind the blue curtain and back out into the temple.

_Stupid hanyou...his heart's bigger than his brain. _Sango thought as she turned back to Gishohu and the remainder of her companions.

* * *

Kagome slow opened her eyes, fully expecting to see a hanyou rooting through her backpack for Ramen. As her blurry eyes began to focus, however, she found that there was no backpack and no hanyou either. The only item that the girl could see was the tattered red cloth, still clutched in her small hands.

"Inuyasha, I hope you're okay." Her soft voice echoed through the small cell, and Kagome sat up to survey her tiny surroundings for what seemed to be the thousandth time. The cell was dimly lit by a miniature window about two feet above her head, where the stone and mortar wall met the ceiling. A thin ray of sunlight seeped through the barred hole, casting a faint light on her prison. The entire area was damp, covered in patches of a soft green moss that smelled strongly of lost hopes and decay. Kagome forced herself to stand, covering her delicate nose against the stench. Most of the foul odor was emanating from the pile of hay in the corner, and Kagome could not decide if it was supposed to be a bed or a bathroom.

"Ugh. I hope Inuyasha and the others find me soon. This place is gross!"

The sound of footsteps drew her attention away from the corner. Someone was coming.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered, hope dripping from the word as it echoed softly. _No, it can't be...if it was him, wouldn't he running?_ She listened as the slow, measured steps came closer, and fear crept into her heart as she instinctively backed into one of the empty corners.

The footsteps grew silent just outside of her prison door, and there was the scrape of metal on metal as a key was inserted into the lock. The door swung open with a squeal born from years of rust and neglect, and Kagome shielded her eyes against the bright glare of a torch as its light flooded the cell.

There were no words spoken as someone entered and approached the girl. She tried to back farther into the wall, but the cold stone lent her no escape. The figure reached out and grabbed her arm roughly, forcing her toward the door.

"Let go of me!" She cried in vain as the guard drug her into the hallway.

Three other guards waited for them, and one reached forward to tie the girl's wrists together with a small length of rope. She struggled, but her efforts earned her a sharp slap across the cheek and she fell silent once more. After tying the girl securely, the man placed a blindfold across her brown eyes. The entire time not one word was spoken. Even as the strange group proceeded down the dark passage, there were no other sounds than the echo of their collective footsteps and the scratching of small rodents as they scurried away from the torchlight.

Kagome lost track of the time as the guards led her away from her cell. It seemed as though an eternity had passed before they stopped her and opened another door. Through the blindfold, she could sense the change from darkness to light as they emerged from the prisons.

Still her captors pushed her along in silence, navigating her through several twists and turns that must have been hallways. At one point, Kagome was certain that she was being led through a courtyard, as the sound of birds chirping reached her ears.

It was shortly beyond the courtyard that their destination lie and the guards brought Kagome to a halt once more. She felt a hand touch her face, removing the blindfold.

Kagome blinked her brown eyes against the light. It only took a few seconds for her sight to adjust to her new surroundings, and she quickly took in the area around her. She stood in a decorated hallway, with tapestries and ornate furniture scattered about. There were three guards, but she could tell nothing about them; each wore identical uniforms, which included facemasks. One of the guards pulled aside the bamboo curtain that spread in front of her, and the girl felt a hand press against her back for a moment before one of the men shoved her into the room.

Kagome fell through the curtain, landing on her knees on the hard wooden floor. A gasp escaped her ruby lips as pain shot through her body. Her hands were still behind her back, and, unable to reach out and support her body, Kagome toppled over. She lay on her side for a moment, trying hard to ignore the pain in her knees. _Where am I?_ she thought as she tried to catch a glimpse of the room. _Well, wherever I am, I had better find a way out of these ropes!_

As Kagome began to work at the bonds securing her wrists, she became aware of another presence in the room. Using her elbows, Kagome managed to roll herself over so that she was laying on her left side. Her eyes first met with a pair of sandaled feet, and slowly worked their way up the richly robed body to the steely blue eyes of her captor.

Yojikin wasted no time, reaching down to haul his captive to her feet. He reached into his robes and drew forth a small glass bottle. Kagome recognized the bottle, and its contents, instantly.

_Oh no, the jewel shards!_

"Where did you get these?" the lord asked, his breath harsh against her face as he shook her slightly.

"Oh, those?" Kagome asked, trying her best to sound nonchalant. "Those are...good luck charms, from my grandfather..."

Before she could complete her hurried explanation, Yojikin had her by the throat. One muscular hand held her in the air, leaving her feet dangling helplessly as she struggled to breath.

"Do not toy with me, woman!" Yojikin screamed as he tightened his grip on Kagome's neck. The lord shook with sudden rage as he hoisted the miko higher into the air. "I know what they are, now tell me where you got them!"

Kagome struggled to breathe as the lord tightened his angry grip. Stars were beginning to appear at the edges of her vision, and the girl knew that if she could not find a way to free herself she would black out. Instinct took over, and Kagome brought one of her bruised knees up in a desperate attempt to break her captor's hold.

The blow connected solidly with the lord's groin. With a grunt, he dropped Kagome, who began choking as her air passage was freed. She immediately curled into a fetal position, afraid of the consequences of her actions.

"You bitch!" Yojikin managed to squeak out as he brought his hands to the injured area. Kagome took the opportunity to work at her bonds some more, hoping that she could free herself before the lord recovered. Unfortunately for Kagome, only seconds had passed before he was standing over her once more.

Though her back was turned to Yojikin, she could hear his breath exhaling in angry gasps directly above her. She curled into and even tighter ball, trying to protect her body from the abuse she knew was coming. Yojikin did not disappoint her.

Blinding pain tore through her exposed lower back as the lord began his assault on her body. He rained a series of kicks to the area surrounding her kidneys, and soon tears streaked Kagome's face as the pain grew worse. The girl bit her lip to keep from crying out, and the coppery taste of her own blood quickly filled her mouth. Her silence seemed to incite Yojikin further, and he doubled his efforts, refusing to back away until he had had the satisfaction of hearing her break down. As the attack grew fiercer, Kagome simply could not hold back any longer. Her bloodied lips parted, and she screamed as Yojikin landed a solid blow to her spine.

The sound of her cry seemed to break the spell of madness and rage that had consumed the man. The beating ceased, and Yojikin called to the men who waited just outside the curtained door. Kagome could not hear the exchange, nor did she notice when the guards roughly pried her out of her fetal position and carried her back to her cell. All the young miko could do was cry as the pain of her injuries stabbed through her battered body.

Once alone, Kagome forced herself to work past the excruciating pain. She focused her thoughts on one simple fact, and the enormity of the situation that she now found herself in.

_He has my shards...I have to do something! _she repeated the thought like a mantra, focusing the last of her fading energy into sitting up. She noted that someone had removed the bonds from her wrists, which were now red and slightly swollen. With her newfound freedom, Kagome attempted to untangle her arms from underneath her abdomen.

The movement, even as small as it was, turned out to be a big mistake.

Kagome collapsed back onto her stomach as a wave of pain rocked her slim form. The intensity of it was terrifying, and the miko almost wretched at the force of it. Tears sprang to her eyes instantly, and Kagome whimpered as the breath left her body.

_Inuyasha_.... Kagome looked toward the thick door of her cell, half-hoping that the hanyou would be standing there, ready to whisk her away to safety. But no one was waiting, and Kagome found herself trapped in this lonely world of pain and misery. She shut her eyes against that world, her concentration devoted now to staying conscious.

"Not another one..."

Kagome's eyes snapped open at the sound of a woman's voice, and instinctively she tried to back away. The movement only caused more pain, and this time Kagome could not stop the bile that forced its way up her throat.

"Ye poor thing, hold still before ye hurt yourself even more," the voice said in a soft, gentle tone.

Kagome forced her eyes to focus, which was becoming increasingly difficult with each passing moment. There was a darkness lurking on the edges of her vision which threatened to overtake the girl, but she fought against it and soon her sight cleared. As she blinked away the last of the blackness, the figure of a woman came into focus. "Keade?" she managed to ask through clenched teeth. She hadn't even heard the creak of the old door...

"Hush, child. I am a friend; that is all ye can know for now. Now lie still." Kagome obeyed the mysterious woman, knowing that she wasn't in any shape to attempt anything else. Since fleeing was no longer an option, Kagome decided to take a closer look at this strange person. She was about Kagome's height, and her slim body was covered by crimson silk robes. Her face held a hint of age, which lay in the soft lines around her mouth and her sad brown eyes. _She seems so sad...is she a prisoner too?_

The woman crouched next to Kagome and reached out a pale hand to lift the girl's chin. Kagome flinched slightly as a finger trailed over the bruises forming on her cheek; results from the blows she had received earlier. Then the hand moved slowly from her cheek to her back. Kagome stiffened against the touch, but the woman's large eyes offered no threat as they locked with her own. Something in the woman's gaze kept the young miko from moving, and Kagome nodded, letting her continue with the examination.

The moment that the small hand reached her back, Kagome screamed. The pain tore through her, nearly splitting her in half with its force and intensity. At her scream, the woman withdrew her hand and shifted her weight so that she rested on her knees.

"Ye are badly hurt, child," the woman said in a soothing, dulcet voice. She shook her head sadly, then moved once more to place a hand on the miko's injured kidneys. "This will only hurt ye for a moment."

Kagome steeled herself against the pain, but as the woman again laid her hand on the bruised area, the miko felt none of the blinding hurt from before. There was a slight warm sensation, and then the pain faded to a dull ache.

For a moment, Kagome simply sat there. Then she moved slightly, testing the results of the woman's ministrations. Kagome was able to twist her body with little discomfort, and her wrists and throat felt as though the attack had taken place days ago, not mere moments.

Disbelief shone in her brown eyes as she rubbed at her lower back. "How...how did you do this? Who are you?"

The woman stood, offering a slender hand to the young miko. A small smile graced her ruby lips as she began to speak. "I am Aniko, the woman of this castle. I am in charge of caring for all of the lost souls that wander these desolate halls." The smile faded, replaced by a forlorn look that made Kagome's heart ache. "There are lessons that ye must learn, child. First, please do not anger the lord. He has taken mercy on ye this day, but I doubt that such kindness will last in the times to come. Whatever request he makes of ye, ye must obey without argument. If ye do not obey the lord, even my power will not be enough to heal the wounds he will give ye."

"Why are you doing this? Aren't you afraid that you'll be caught helping me?"

Years later, in the silence of the deepest nights, Kagome would forever be haunted by the look that the woman gave her now. The brown eyes hinted at an unspeakable sadness and horror that Kagome hoped she would never understand. "Ye have no need to worry about me. I will not be discovered."

The two woman stared at each other for a moment, one lost in private memory, the other slightly puzzled. Finally, the older woman stepped forward and laid a gentle hand on Kagome's forehead. The girl immediately felt her eyelids begin to close, and she fought against the sleep that was threatening to overtake her. She crumpled to the ground, unable to resist the effects of the woman's spell.

"Sleep now, child, and listen to these words of advice that I leave with thee. Do not argue with the master, and remember that you will not be alone." Kagome struggled to say something, anything, to keep the woman from leaving, but sleep overcame her and carried her away into darkness.


	6. Letting Off Steam

**Chapter 6: Letting Off Steam**

The rain had continued its merciless torment of the world; driving into the ground in wave after wave even as night settled her velvet mantle upon the earth. A pair of dark eyes watched the steady torrent through the window of the shelter. She was too worried to sleep, but to tired to move, and so the woman contented herself with simply watching the rain. As she let her mind wander, mesmerized by the constant patter of the storm, she absently stroked the head of the demon cat who had fallen asleep in her lap . The rain pounded a steady rhythm outside and on the roof above, and Sango allowed her eyes to drift closed as she listened to watery beat. It seemed that the events of the previous evening had finally caught up to the weary group of travelers, and the remaining three shard hunters were at last giving themselves over to their exhaustion.

All except for her, of course. Sango sighed deeply as she slowly reopened her sad, tired eyes. Exhaustion fought to claim her as well, but her mind would not let her rest just yet. In an effort to push thoughts of recent events from her mind, the taijiya let her gaze wander around the small guest room that they now occupied. After a long day of planning, Gishohu had shirked the mantle of the warrior and replaced it with that of the kind host. He had invited them to stay in his home for as long as they were in the village, offering them a genuine smile that Sango found pleasantly distracting. Since the rain had refused to let up, and they had no were else to go, the three had gladly accepted the invitation. Upon the distribution of bedding, though, some arguments had bubbled to the surface. Sango allowed a small smile to slip onto her lips as she remembered the incident.

_"I am afraid that I do not entertain often, so I only have two futons for you to use," Gishohu said apologetically with a slight frown on his handsome features._

_"That will be more than enough," Miroku stepped forward to retrieve one of the futons, lowering his eyes respectfully for a moment. As he raised the smooth lids once more, Sango noted that a mischievious sparkle had crept into his eyes. "Shippo can take one of the futons, and Sango and I shall share the other one."_

He's got to be kidding_, Sango thought to herself. She waited for the monk to correct his mistake; when he did not, she reached forward and snatched the bedding from his arms. "I don't think so, lecher. _**I **_will take this one, and _**you**_ and Shippo and share the other." After taking a moment to appreciate the disappointment that spread across his boyish face, Sango turned and exited the room._

That had been the end of that argument. Miroku had had enough sense afterwards to simply lay out his bedding and call it a night. Sango was both pleased and disappointed by this. It meant that now Miroku knew where the boundaries were and would not (in most cases) cross them.But it also meant that now she would be alone most of the night, left with only the sound of the rain and her own thoughts.

Which lead Sango to chide herself for the thousandth time that evening. During the course of the day, she had let the immediacy of Kagome's situation slip from her mind. She had become lost in the thrill of planning for battle; giving herself over to the part of her that was still and always would be a warrior. She had spent the day hunched over the old terrain maps with Gishohu, taking only one break in the course of the day to give her eyes a moment to rest. They had begun to plan out basic defenses for the village, all the while listening to the reports of the scouts who had been searching the area for signs of the enemy. Because of the heavy rains, the scouts had little to report as they ran into the temple, soaked to the bone. One man, as he drew a blanket close about his weary shoulders, mentioned seeing a flash of red within the trees, but other than that, all of the reports had been the same. Nothing.

_He must have seen Inuyasha_, she thought absently. The hanyou had never returned after his outburst earlier, and Sango assumed that he was still out there, searching for Kagome. _Which is what we should be doing, too..._

_No. There's no way that we would be able to find her in this rain. Besides, at least by helping out the villagers we'll have some help for when we do find her..._Sango tried to reassure herself with the thought, but it did not seem to be helping. With a sigh, the taijiya removed Kilala from her lap, being careful so that she would not disturb her sleeping companion. Once the feline youkai was settled on the soft bed, Sango slid beneath the covers and waited for the dawn.

* * *

The morning brought with it a brilliant display of color, with an assortment of shades and hues that could only been seen after the breaking of a storm. But the beauty of the morning went unnoticed by the members of the little village, who were busy completing tasks at even this early hour. Village men and women hurried in and out of buildings, some carry heavy materials, others simply handing out food and drink to those who were in need of it. The day was perfect for their type of work, with only a few remaining clouds left to mar the morning sky.

Gishohu took a moment to gaze up at the clearing sky, but his eyes did not search for the sun or admire the hues that surrounded it. Instead, he appeared to be searching for something. A work-worn hand rose in greeting as he spotted the object of his search, and he watched as the odd group of travelers neared the village.

_This will take some getting used to_, he thought as he witnessed the strange sight of a monk, a demon child, and a beautiful woman descend from the sky on the back of a fearsome demon cat. "Good morning. I trust that you all slept well?"

The woman, dressed in a simple kimono, picked up the shrunken fire cat and waved in response. "Yes, we did. Thank you again for your hospitality."

Gishohu waved off her gratitude with another wave of his hand. "For the aid you are giving us, it was the least that I could do." His face grew serious for a moment as he continued. "How did your search go? Did you find anything?"

The monk, who had remained quiet until now, shook his head. "No, even from up above there is still no trace of this hidden fortress. But we were able to get a better look at the terrain, and there are some possible locations that we will check later today."

"Miroku, when are we going up again? I wanna find Kagome!" the kitsune child cried as he tugged on the monks robes.

The man bent down and patted the child on the head. "Soon, Shippo. But we've been up there for hours. Kilala must rest, and we could all use a little breakfast."

"Yeah, I guess I am kinda hungry."

"Well", Gishohu said as he surveyed the strange group. "Some of the younger women have been serving breakfast outside of the temple. I have already eaten, so feel free to help yourselves."

This seemed to perk the monk's interest. "Younger women, you say? They must be beauties, I am sure."

Sango glared at the monk as she thrust her elbow into his ribs. "Miroku! For once, could you please try to behave yourself? Remember, we're not here to get you a date! We're here to look for Kagome!"

The man look slightly chagrined as he bowed his head to the tayjia. "Yes, Sango, I have not forgotten. I was merely offering a compliment. Now, if you will excuse me, I will take Shippo to the temple for something to eat."

Gishohu watched the banter between the monk and the woman. It was obvious that they were close companions, but how close were they? As the monk turned to leave, Gishohu listened to Sango's warning to stay out of trouble and decided to add one of his own. "Monk?" When the robed man glanced at him, he smiled. "One of those pretty young girls is my daughter, so please, behave yourself.

The group turned to him in suprise. "You...have a daughter?"

"Yes. Her name in Aniko, and I'm afraid that she takes after her father a little too much," he chuckled lightly. "She is very strong-willed, and if you try anything on her you will surely regret it."

"Like that's stopped him before!" Shippo laughed, casting Miroku a knowing glance. In return, the monk gave him a glare that sent the kit scurrying on ahead toward the temple. Sango was trying to cover up her own smirk, but was having little success.

Miroku bade them farewell as he turned back toward the temple with a worried look on his face. Gishohu suspected that the monk would behave himself for now, and so he turned his attention back to Sango.

"I was on my way to oversee the training. Would you care to join me?"

"I was going to ask you about that," she fell into step beside the man as he began moving toward the eastern edge of the village.

As they walked, they spoke of the plans that had been laid out the previous night. Since there was no way to tell if or when an attack would happen on the little village, they had decided that perhaps defense was the best strategy. They would train the village men to fight and defend themselves. After that, they would lay the town defenses into place.

When they arrived at the hastily erected training grounds, they found the men hard at work. Most of them, as it had turned out, already had previous training and experience from the feudal warring that stretched across Japan. They had taken refuge in the little secluded village in hopes of escaping that life, but it seemed as though fate had plans of its own. The men did not complain however, for now they were fighting to protect the lives that they had worked hard to build.

Sango and Gishohu spent about an hour at the training grounds, overseeing the progress that the village men were making. During that time they spoke little, with only a few comments on how this maneuver would work better than that one, or to correct a mistake in style that one of the younger men had made. Sango found herself eager to test the abilities of several of the men, and mentioned this to Gishohu.

"Of course," was the reply, which was followed by a sly smile that for some reason almost caused the demon exterminator to blush. "but instead of whipping one of these young boys, how about a real challenge?"

Sango raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Oh? And where could I find such a challenge? You don't mean...?"

Gishohu laughed heartily. "Just give me a few moments to prepare. Surely, I am not that out of practice that a young girl such as yourself would prove difficult."

The men surrounding them stopped their sparring long enough to hear the good-natured challenge being issued. Sango let her eyes touch each of their faces for a moment, and found only confidence in their eyes. They were sure that their leader could take her on.

Boy, were they in for a surprise.

"All right, Gishohu. Let me grab my gear, and then we'll see if you're still in shape."

And so the two separated, one to grab her gear from the lord's home, and the other to the weapon's rack that stood off to the side of the sparring ring. Only a few minutes passed before Sango came jogging back, her Hiraikotsu slapping against her back. By now, Gishohu had already chosen from the meager cache of weapons, and he brandished the worn short sword that he had chosen high into the air as his opponent drew near.

"I hope that you are ready for a surprise, dear Sango. I was quite the soldier in my day."

Upon reaching the sparring circle Sango stopped, and quickly brushed her high ponytail from her shoulder. "I think you are the one who is in for a surprise, Gishohu. Now, what are the rules? Do we use hand-to-hand, or do we cross swords?"

Her only answer was a brilliant smile and a wave of the battered short sword that the lord held in his hand. "All right, the sword it is." She gently unstrapped her Hiraikotsu and laid it on the ground outside of the ring. Then she stepped forward and slowly drew her sword. The weapon rang as it cleared its sheath, and the taijaya motioned that she was ready to begin.

The two opponents began to circle slowly, studying each other's defenses. After a few moments of this, Gishohu suddenly lunged forward, testing Sango's reflexes. She batted away the weapon with ease, returing immediately to a defensive crouch.

The circling resumed, until Sango decided that she had located the weak point in the man's defenses. She thrust her sword toward the lord's left side, but he managed to block the blow at the last moment. With a grunt, Sango continued her offense, lunging forward for a direct attack. A splash of sparks rained down upon the combatants as the two swords connected, and the opponents remained with their weapons locked until Gishohu finally gave way.

The older man withdrew quickly, backing up slowly until a gap of several feet separated him from the taijaya. _I don't think so_, the demon slayer thought as she leapt high into the air, twisting once so that she faced him as her feet gently touched the ground behind him. She took advantage of his surprise and launched an aggressive series of attacks that left the man gasping for air. He struggled to bring his sword up to block each move, but the sudden burst of energy on Sango's part was draining him quickly. The woman also noticed this, and renewed her efforts. Gishohu knew that he would not last much longer, and decided to try a desperate maneuver.

As he blocked another attack, the lord dropped down to one knee, sweeping his right leg out in an attempt to knock the aggressive woman off balance. The suddenness of the move caught her off guard, and she barely managed to avoid being knocked flat. Instead, she jumped out of the way, launching a kick of her own.

The blow connected, and a gasp escaped Gishohu's lips as the air was knocked from his lungs. He instinctively rolled backwards with the hit, and the taijaya's foot sailed through the space he had occupied moments ago. A muscular arm shot out and grabbed her leg as it moved through the air, and he pulled the demon slayer from her feet before she could free herself. She landed on the ground with a solid thump, and Gishohu leapt up, pointing his sword at her throat.

"Guess I am still in shape," his voice rung out over the silent crowd as he reached out his other hand to help the fallen woman from her backside.

"And I guess that I'm a little rusty," was the reply. Sango grabbed his wrist, smilely slyly as she did. Then, with a quickness that surprised the lord, she yanked him down onto the ground. Before he could even breath, Sango's sword was resting gently against his throat.

"Or maybe not."

The on-lookers began to laugh, some clapping for the young woman who smiled down at their lord. Considering the entertainment to be over, they slowly drifted back to their own sparring and left the two alone.

"Well, you certainly are a remarkable woman, Sango. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Sango slid her sword back into its sheath before helping the man to his feet. "I learned from my father and the other villagers. I come from Demon Slayer village. My father was the leader there."

"Ah, yes. I have heard of it." After brushing the dirt from his clothes, he handed his sword to one of the young men nearby. "At least I can say that I was defeated by the best. What do you say we head over to the temple now and have something to eat? I am sure that all of this sparring has left you hungry."

"Yes, it has. I wonder if Miroku and Shippo left any food?"

Gishohu watched as the slayer laughed. _She certainly is lovely_, he thought as he absently rubbed his now-sore backside. _And deadly, too. I'll have to keep that in mind. _A grin slid its way onto his sun-lined face as he offered Sango his arm. "Well then, shall we go? Maybe you can tell me a little more about what brought you here while eat? I am very interested in knowing what brings three demons, a monk, and a demon slayer to a little village like ours."

"I think I would like that." Sango took the offered arm, and they set off toward the temple.

* * *

A/N: Yay! An update! I hope y'all like this one....it was my first ever fighting scene, and it was very difficult for me to do. To make matters worse, I still have no Microsoft Word! Yup, I am still using the awful WordPad, and it is simply driving me insane! Anywho, leave me a review if ya like what ya see. And even if you don't drop me a line and let me know how to make it better. Constructive critisism is always welcome.

P.S. I will update Koigokoro soon, after I do a little more work on this one!


	7. Sorrow's Tale

**Chapter Seven: Sorrows Tale**

Kagome grunted as she was thrown back into the familiar, rank hole that was her prison. Yojikin had just finished another "lesson", leaving her body aching and covered in yet more bruises. This time had been worse, though, Kagome thought as she eased herself into a sitting position in the center of the cell. This time he had ordered the guards to hold her still, allowing him to deliver the blows where ever he wished. Kagome thanked her lucky stars that he had been distracted by something, and the guards had been ordered to throw her back into the cell. She was amazed that she could still think clearly, let alone move or breath.

Kagome lifted her tired eyes to the small slit that was her only window. Though she had seen the late afternoon sun as she was being beaten in the courtyard, she still felt the need to seek out the small light now. It reminded her of the life that waited beyond the pain, and the friends that she knew were still searching for her.

It had been what, two, three days since Yojikin had taken her prisoner? Kagome could not remember, seeing as how she had been drifting in and out of consciousness the whole time. All that she could remember were the senseless beatings, followed by questions that she could not allow herself to answer. The sadistic lord had been trying to extract information about the Sacred Jewel shards, demanding to know where he could find more. When she had told him, truthfully, that she did not know where he could find them, that's when the pain would start again...

She shook her head, trying to forget for even a brief moment the pain coursing through her body. "Where's Inuyasha? Why hasn't he come for me yet?" she wondered aloud as she gingerly seated herself in the corner nearest the door.

"No one ever comes, child."

"Ahh!" Kagome tried to scream, but the sound was shrill and broken as it escaped from her raw throat. She quickly turned, ignoring the throbbing ache that ran through her body.

"Lady Aniko, what...how did you get in here?"

The older woman smiled sadly. She was standing in the corner across from Kagome, where the light didn't quite reach at this time of day. "You look ill. Have ye not eaten?"

Kagome ran a dirty hand through her hair nervously. Had she been that distracted that she missed hearing the door open? No, she couldn't have been THAT out of she? "Not really...a friend of mine told me once that captors like to drug their prisoners. I figured I'd be better off..."

The woman who called herself Aniko beckoned to the miko. "Ye must eat and save your strength. Here, I have brought ye something. It is not much, but it will help."

"Th...thank you." The girl reached forward and took the bowl that the woman offered. As Kagome moved the bowl closer to her worn body, she noticed that a thick stew sloshed along the inside. The warmth of the bowl felt good against hands, and she anxiously raised the stew to her lips and let the warm liquid trickle down her throat. The heat spread through her body, and she greedily consumed the remainder of the small portion.

After licking the last of the stew from her lips, she noticed that Aniko was still standing before her. A slight blush spread across her cheeks as she stammered an apology for her rudeness.

The woman smiled gently, motioning for her to have a seat. "There is no need to apologize, child. Ye must have been starving. I am the one who is sorry, for I have no more to offer ye."

Kagome lowered her eyes for a moment, slightly embarrassed. "Lady Aniko, may I ask you something? Why are you here? I mean, are you a prisoner too?"

For a moment, the woman simply stood there, her dark eyes downcast and hidden beneath a stray raven lock of hair. Then her eyes came up once more, and Kagome recalled the lost look that she had seen the other night. An infinite sadness whirled within the woman's eyes, and Kagome instantly regretted asking the question. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that..."

"No, child, it is all right. There is something...different about ye. Something that I did not see in the others. Perhaps..." she trailed off for a moment, then continued. "Please, sit, and I shall answer your questions."

Kagome carefully folded her legs beneath her, shivering slightly as the cold stone came in contact with her bare shins and knees. "What others? Are there other women here now?"

Aniko seated herself across from Kagome, and spent a moment arranging her robes. She still wore the same crimson kimono as before, and the soft silk rustled gently as she moved it about. "It is easier to understand if I start from the beginning.

"I once lived in a small village nearby. One day, the lord of the region came down from his castle, looking for a bride. He spoke to each of the young village girls, but none seemed to suit him. And then he came to my father and asked to speak with me. My father was over-joyed; he had always believed that I was destined for a better life. So the lord met with me, and we fell in love.

"He was such a kind man at first. And then, something changed. He became dissatisfied with me, and began straying to other women. I thought that if I bore him a son that things would change, but even after our second son was born, he would still stray. After a time, he began doing horrible things with these women, and finally I protested. I begged him to stop doing these things, to remember the love that we once shared. But he turned on me, telling me that I was nothing but a simple peasant and that he had only married me so that he could have sons.

"I was heartbroken. In my grief, I attempted to escape and return to my home. But I was captured. My lord told me that I would never be allowed to leave him, that I must stay and raise his sons as was the duty of a wife. Even though he no longer loved me, he refused to let me leave. And so I raised his sons, and I tended to him as a wife should. But my hesitant devotion seemed to bother him, and so he began to beat me and our children. The beatings grew worse, and I began to fear for our sons lives. I sent my oldest son away, and made plans to send away my younger boy, but then something happened that I would never have believed possible. My own child betrayed me."

"Your own child? How horrible."

"Yes, it was. I could not believe that he would ever do such a thing. Even now I am not sure why, but on that day, he went to his father and told him of my plans. My husband and son confronted me, and when I tried to run...he ordered his men to kill me."

Kagome reeled back in horror. "Whoa, wait a minute there! He ordered his men to _kill_ you?? Then that means that you're...?!"

A soft, sad smile returned to Aniko's lips. "Yes, child, I am dead. I am a spirit, destined to wander the halls of this castle until I am released."

Kagome stared blankly at Aniko, letting the information sink in. Well, at least that would explain how she managed to get inside without opening the door. _What am I thinking? I'm sitting here, in a cell, talking to a dead woman? _The young miko sighed, rubbing her forehead with a dirty hand. _Here's where Inuyasha would tell me that I'm going crazy... _"Ok, first this guy kidnaps me, and now I'm having conversations with a ghost...what next? Oh, I hope Inuyasha and the others get here soon..."

Aniko shook her head. "No one ever comes here. I am sorry, but I doubt that ye will ever see your friends again."

Kagome let her hand fall back to her lap, and gazed wide-eyed at the ghostly woman before her. "What do you mean? Of course they'll come for me! Inuyasha is probably out there right now, looking for me."

"He will not find ye, child. This castle is protected by a strong barrier. My Lord had a priestess erect it long ago to protect him from his enemies, shielding these walls from mortal eyes."

_Oh, great. What am I going to do now? _"Is there any way to break this barrier? If I could get close, I might be able to find a way to disarm it, and then Inuyasha and the others will be able to find me!"

"_Let her try, Lady Aniko_...."

"_Yes, let her try_..."

"_No one will come for her. She'll die just like the rest of us_..."

"_The rest of us_..."

Kagome scanned the room wildly, trying to find the source of the voices. There seemed to surround her, filling the small cell with a chill that bit into her very bones. "Who are you? _Where_ are you?"

The apparition seated on the floor before her watched in mild amazement. "Ye can hear them?" She leaned forward, examining Kagome intently. "Are ye...a priestess?"

"Well, that's kind of a funny story...I guess you could say that I'm a priestess, of sorts."

"_Lady! She is a priestess! She can break the barrier_!"

"_She can free us!"_

A ghostly hand found its way into the air as Aniko sought to silence the growing cacophony of disembodied voices. "Enough of this. The child has her own worries right now. We cannot ask this of her; it is not her responsibility."

The girl listened to the odd conversation, feeling slightly out of place. "Um, excuse me? Lady Aniko, what is going on? Who are these...voices, and what do they mean by _free them_?

A sigh escaped the other woman's lips as she waved her hand. "Leave us," she commanded, and the chill that had permeated the room seemed to disappear as suddenly as it had come. "Now that we are alone once more, I will explain to ye what is happening.

"After my husband died, he left his castle and his lands to his younger son, Yojikin. It seems as though my child has taken after his father..." the large brown eyes broke contact, turning instead to the filthy stone floor. After a long moment, Aniko returned her gaze to the miko and continued her story. "He continued his father's horrible habits, and added a few of his own. He began kidnapping women across the countryside, making irrational demands of them. When they could not fulfill his wishes, he would cause them great pain, as ye have already discovered. But the spirit can only take so much pain before it crumples, and after a time, the women would simply give in to my son. Once their spirits were broken, they were...no longer sufficient entertainment...and he would kill them."

"But the souls of these women became attached to him once he broke them, and they could not find peace in the afterlife. They became bound to him and this castle, and cannot be freed until he either releases him or finds death himself. The voices that you heard are the souls of the other women held prisoner here. They believe that ye may have the power to break the barrier that guards this fortress. Once the shield is destroyed, the castle and my son are vulnerable to attack."

"Each of these women has met a horrible death, and are forced to remain here until they are set free. I have been here to offer what comfort I could to them in life, but each time it was the same. Each woman sat here, as ye do now, waiting for someone to rescue them. But no one ever came, for no mortal eyes can see these walls. I fear that ye await the same fate, Kagome, should the barrier remain in place."

Silence filled the cell as Aniko finished. Kagome blinked her eyes, fighting to take in all of the information she had just received. She looked around the cell, noticing that the sun had moved away from her little window. Her prison was almost completely dark; soon there would be no light at all.

A sigh escaped her lips. _No mortal eyes can see these walls. _The words seemed to echoe in her mind, drowning out the hope that had momentarily flickered there. _If I could get to the barrier, then maybe I could disarm it...but how would I even get close?_

"I can see that ye have much to think on, Kagome." Aniko stood, taking a moment to straighten her robes before turning back to the girl. "I am truly sorry, child." _I pray that ye are the one. I pray that ye should not go through the pain of death, and the hell that awaits beyond..._

Kagome watched as Aniko began to fade into the darkness that was quickly spreading through her cell like a plague. In moments the woman was gone, leaving Kagome alone in the dank prison once more.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this chapter might seem a little boring, but it's mostly to get Kagome up to speed on things, lol. But I assure you, some exciting things are on the way! 


	8. An Afternoon Conversation

**Chapter Eight: An Afternoon Conversation**

When Sango and Gishohu arrived at the temple, they found that the food supply had indeed survived the two hungry boys who had preceded them. The pair sat down in the shade of the temple's porch and began enjoying an early lunch together. As they ate, Sango explained to the lord the quest that had brought her and the rag-tag team of adventurers together, though she did skirt some of the sensitive issues.

Like her brother.

"Then the other day we were nearly run over by a team of riders. That's when we met Yojikin and his men. Later that night, they ambushed us and took Kagome. When we all came to, we set out to find her, but the rain had washed away the trail. That's when we found this village. The rest you already know."

Gishohu set his plate down in front of him as the slayer concluded her tale. "This demon, Naraku, he has caused all of you so much pain. It is almost like what has happened here, in a way. But if my little village can band together and try to take down Yojikin, then I am sure that one day you will also be able to face your adversary. Fate, as twisted as it may seem sometimes, usually finds a way of making things right in the end."

The demon slayer remained silent, pondering the lord's words. _Fate, _she thought, her heart heavy with painful memories. _Fate promised each of us with quiet, peaceful lives, and then let Naraku strip everything away. Fate allowed us to live, while those closest to us died. Fate allowed Kagome to be taken by a madman, hidden behind invisible walls. How can we know that everything will turn out all right?_

_But Fate hasn't always been unkind_, a voice from her subconscious chimed in. _Fate brought all of us together; Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and me. If it wasn't for all of the terrible things that happened to each of us, we would never have met. _

"Sango? Do you feel ill?"

The woman shook herself from her reverie, turning her face away slightly to hide the embarrassed pink that had crept onto her cheeks. "I am sorry; I let my mind wander for a moment."

Warmth and understanding filled the older man's blue eyes as he reached a strong hand out to Sango. She almost drew back in surprise as he gently grabbed one of her hands in his own. "I understand that look well, for I have worn it many times myself. It is the look of someone who has lost everything. It is the look of defeat. The first time I remember wearing that face was when I learned of my mother's death. The second time was when I lost my wife."

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't realize..."

"It's all right. It happened a long time ago, when my daughter was still a child. One of Yojikin's raiding parties had entered the camp while I was away on a trading mission. She hid our daughter in our home, and then went outside to try and draw the men away. They tried to take her prisoner, but she fought back...she always did have a short temper. The men tried to subdue her, but received a blow to the head during the struggle. Only they hit her too hard...my wife never awoke after that. She was dead by the time anyone found her."

Silence fell between the two for a moment. Sango was about to say something when she noticed a beautiful maiden walking toward them. Gishohu released her hand, standing quickly and embracing the newcomer. "Aniko, my daughter! You remember our guest, Sango?"

The slayer stood, offering the girl a quick nod. She vaguely remembered seeing her the previous night, when the argument about bedding had come up.

"Yes, father." The young woman's eyes, which were a stunning blue quite similar to her father's, shone bright in the early afternoon sun as she turned to Sango. "Lady Sango, I must apologize for interrupting, but I thought that you might like to know about your monk friend."

The fire instantly returned to Sango's eyes at the mention of Miroku. "Oh? What trouble has he gotten himself into now?"

Aniko ducked her head slightly, which caused her deep brown hair to momentarily hide the twinkle that had crept into her eyes. "Well, he seems to have...hit his head on something..."

"What?"

"Aniko," Gishohu released the girl. He brought up a weathered hand to his daughter's chin, raising her face until her could see the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. "What happened?"

Sensing discovering, the girl forced her lips to turn down into a pout. "He started it, father. That monk asked me if I would bear his children...I had to protect my honor! And honestly, I didn't even hit him that hard." She paused a moment, thinking something over. "Well, maybe I shouldn't have used the cooking pan...but he deserved it!"

Sango watched as Gishohu erupted with laughter. Then she watched as Aniko's little smile returned, starting with the upturned corners and quickly blooming into a mischievous grin. The feeling of levity seemed contagious, and the demon slayer found that she was smiling as well. "That sounds like him, all right. I'm sorry; he tends to be a bit of a lecher at times."

Gishohu waved off the apology. "Do not worry about it. It really is his own fault; after all, I did warn him of my daughter's temper." The man looked down at his daughter, then at the demon slayer. "But enough of this; let us be off. There is much work to be done today, and I am sure that you would like to go out again and look for your friend, Sango."

"Yes, I would. I think that I'll give Miroku some time to recover first, and then we'll go up again. Thank you for this morning, I needed the exercise." She bowed to the lord as she offered him her thanks, and he lowered his own head in return.

Gishohu brought one hand down to rub his still tender rump. "It is I who should be thanking you, dear Sango. You showed me that I have grown rusty in my skills. I think that I will spend some time at the 'grounds myself when I find the time!"

The girl Aniko watched as her father exchanged a quick farewell with the woman Sango. As the demon slayer turned to leave, Aniko looped a thin arm around Gishohu's waist and led him toward the temple and the business that waited. Neither the village lord nor the demon slayer noticed the strange expression that fluttered across the girl's face as her eyes followed Sango's departing form.

"Oh, wake up already!"

Miroku groaned as he felt something gently connect with his side. Hesitantly, he dared to open his eyes, and was greeted by the site of a disgruntled demon slayer. She stood over him, hands on her slender hips as she lifted her booted foot to prod at his ribs again.

"Get up, lecher. We've got work to do."

With another groan, the monk slowly rose into a sitting position. His head throbbed horribly, but he could only grin stupidly when he remembered the source of his pain.

"What are you smiling at?" Sango, who was growing more impatient as the seconds slipped by, stared at the monk while he rubbed the sizeable lump on the side of his head.

"Oh, nothing," he chuckled softly to himself, before extending a hand toward her. She rolled her eyes and reached down, grabbing the monk's arm and roughly hauling him to his feet. Miroku immediately let out a surprised yelp and grabbed at his swollen head as he began to sway dangerously.

Out of sheer reflex, Sango grabbed Miroku by the shoulders in an attempt to steady him. As a result, the two found themselves face to face for a moment.

The monk's eyes widened when he realized just how close he was to the slayer. As he breathed in, he could smell the scent of dried sweat mixed with her usual cinnamon, and he fought the slight blush that crept onto his cheeks. To cover his moment of embarrassment, he snaked his right arm around her waist just long enough to…

"Pervert!"

Miroku, who suddenly seemed steady on his feet, reached up to rub at the red handprint that stung his cheek. _Hmm…a lump on the head and a hearty slap…this has been a good afternoon so far…_

"Miroku! Will you quit grinning like the idiot you are and come on! We're going out again to look for Kagome. Shippo and Kilala are already waiting for us by the edge of the village," Sango shouted back to the monk, not even bothering to look at him as she made her way to where the kitsune and the fire cat waited.

When the pair had reached the meeting point, they quickly mounted Kilala and were up in the air. For roughly two hours they circled the forest, searching for any sign of the castle and the missing girl. But there was no trace of either, and when the sun began to move toward the western horizon they decided to call off the search and head back to the village.

"Damn it!" Miroku leaned forward when he heard Sango's curse above the wind. He was seated behind her, with Shippo securely snuggled between his body and that of the woman in front of him.

"Don't blame yourself, Sango! We'll try again later, after dinner. Hopefully we'll run into Inuyasha…maybe he'll have some good news."

Sango nodded, understanding that there was nothing else she could do at the moment. But she was still angry with herself. She should have been able to find some sign of Yojikin's castle by now, but the location of the fortress still eluded her. With an angry sigh, she motioned for Kilala to descend, for they had reached the border of Gishohu's village.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. They each helped the villagers to set up basic town defenses, which Sango secretly considered necessary for any town near the feudal battles that raged the country. Pitfalls were set up, hidden carefully under blankets of fallen leaves. Plans for a wall were laid out, and everyone pitched in to help cut the wood that would be necessary for building it. As Sango took her frustration out on yet another helpless tree, she felt something brush against her shoulder. She paused, lowering the axe that had been poised for another swing.

"Aniko? What are you doing out here?"

"This is my village, and I want to help in anyway I can," the girl said as she set the axe she had been carrying next to Sango's tree.

Sango nodded, studying the girl before her. She had her father's eyes; that was for certain. They sparkled in the late afternoon sun, their color similar to the near cloudless sky above. Her dark brown tresses were tied at the nape of her neck with a red ribbon that matched the peasant's kimono she was wearing.

Aniko seemed to sense the woman's eyes on her, and hefted her axe in an attempt to break Sango's gaze. The distraction worked, and the two women began hacking at the trunk of the old sentinel before them. The tree came down quickly as they finished working in silence, and when Sango called for the runners to carry the tree back to the village, Aniko motioned her aside.

"Sango, may I ask a favor of you?" the girl asked nervously.

"Of course, go right ahead."

"Well…" she seemed to hesitate for a moment before continuing. "I want to help out in the fight against Yojikin. I don't want to be one of the women who cowers in the temple while the men stay out there, protecting us. I want be able to take care of myself and the others."

_Well, she certainly has spunk, I'll give her that_, the slayer thought. "What does your father say about this?"

Aniko snorted. "He doesn't approve. He's too afraid of what might happen. I know that he's scared of losing me like he lost Mother. But I know that if Mother had known how to defend herself, things might have been different. If something like that happens to me, I want to be able to fight back…" her resolve seemed to fail suddenly, and she looked away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I just thought that you might be able to understand…"

Sango eyed the girl before her. Young, impatient, and anxious to become more than a wife and mother, Aniko abruptly reminded Sango of herself as a girl. She smiled, remembering how excited she was when her father had agreed to teach her the ways of the taijaya…"Do you have any training at all, Aniko?"

Her blue eyes sparkled when she noticed the smile on Sango's face. "Y-yes…" she stammered. "Some of the men who used to be soldiers agreed to show me the basics, though they fear what Father would do if he ever found out."

"All right, I'll make you a deal…I will show you some things later tonight, at the training grounds. It will have to wait until after dark though, all right?"

The smile that leapt onto the girls face was nearly bright enough to blind her. "Of course!" Aniko was about to say more, but the sound of Gishohu's voice from across the clearing made her change her mind. "Father is calling me, but I'll see you, later tonight. Thank you so much!" With a wave and another bright smile, Aniko turned and ran off to meet her father.

* * *

Kagome sat alone in her cell, thinking over the conversation that had just ended. 

"_Each of these women has met a horrible death…"_

"_I fear that ye await the same fate, Kagome, should the barrier remain in place." _

_I need to find a way to get to that barrier. I know that if I could get close, I could find a way to break it. But how?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft echo of footfalls on the stone and earthen floor. They were coming for her again, she knew. Kagome fought hard to contain the fear that welled inside her, and she had managed to lock it away by the time the guard reached her cell. The guard led her through the same process as before, making sure that the bonds on her wrists and the cloth that covered her eyes were secure before leading her out into the corridor. The girl allowed herself to be led through the castle, knowing all too well the consequences of resistance.

The scent of flowers reached her nose, and she realized that she was back in the courtyard. The sound of voices drifted on the evening breeze, and one voice in particular stood out above the rest.

"Go; find the others and bring me the rest of the Jewel. And make sure that you take them alive; I will be the one to rip their hearts out!"

Kagome flinched involuntarily at the sound of Yojikin's voice, but something in his words caused her heart to skip a beat. _He must mean Inuyasha and the others…that means they must be all right! I knew he had to be lying before! _She remembered when she had awoken as Yojikin's prisoner; how he had taunted her with the scrap of cloth from Inuyasha haori. Now as she came to a halt in the castle's courtyard, she couldn't help but sigh in relief at the knowledge that her friends were still alive.

Her relief was short-lived, however, when the blindfold was removed and she was left facing her captor. Steel blue eyes bored into her, rage and anger flaring dangerously in their depths. He spoke no words as he stormed toward her, and Kagome tried to take a step back. But the guards held her fast, dashing any hopes of escape.

"I gave you the chance to tell me how to find the Jewel, but you had to refuse. You had to stand there and act like you knew nothing," the lord grabbed the front of her shirt, hoisting her into the air so that her face was inches from her own. "Now your friends will be the ones to pay for your insolence. As soon as my guards bring them here, I will take the Jewel and then their lives!"

Kagome stared back at Yojikin, fire burning in her earth-hued eyes. "I thought that you already took care of them? That's what you said before, isn't it? You-"

The miko crashed to the ground hard as Yojikin threw her down. "Shut up, you worthless bitch! How dare you talk back to me!" Yojikin drew his hand back, but stopped at the last moment. A cruel smile crept across his face, sending a shiver down Kagome's spine. "It seems that you refuse to accept my lessons. Fine, then...I suppose that I will have to teach you the hard way." Yojikin motioned to a nearby attendant, his eyes turning away as he spoke softly to the man.

Kagome stole a quick look around the courtyard. There were several small buildings, all of which looked identical. But as she let her eyes roam over the last of the structures, she found herself drawn to one. _There's something strange about that building…_

Her thoughts were roughly interrupted as the guards reached down and hauled her to her feet. Startled, Kagome let out a small yelp. When she managed to steady herself between the two stoic men, she turned her eyes back to Yojikin. The man he had spoken to had disappeared and returned again, and was now holding in his hands a long, rectangular box.

Yojikin's eyes brightened as he took the servants burden. His hands caressed the box tenderly, almost lovingly, and Kagome instantly felt sick. Whatever lay in that box did not bode well for her.

* * *

A/N: I considered making this a longer chapter, but I figured it was long enough already. Please don't be too disappointed with me on the lack of action here, because I promise it's coming… (evil laugh) lol. 


	9. The Mystery Box

_Yojikin's eyes brightened as he took the servants burden. His hands caressed the box tenderly, almost lovingly, and Kagome instantly felt sick. Whatever lay in that box did not bode well for her._

**Chapter Nine: The Mystery Box **

Kagome hated when her intuition was right.

The lid was carefully lifted from the rectangular case, and Yojikin's eyes glowed as he pulled forth the object hidden within. Fear shot through Kagome as the object inside came into full view; it was a whip.

Fine white hands caressed the plaited handle for a moment. Kagome trembled as she watched Yojikin flick his wrist in her direction, causing the long leather thong to snap. "I gave you your chance. But always you refused to learn; you refused to accept your place. Now you will have no choice. By the end of this day, I will have you begging me for mercy!" the sadistic lord took a step forward. "I _will_ break you, in one way or another!"

Kagome struggled against the guards but they continued to hold her fast. Desperation kicked in, and she brought her foot down hard on the instep of the man on her right. He let go for a moment, and Kagome took advantage of her free arm by thrusting an elbow into the stunned man's nose. Before the other guard could react she blindly swung her fist toward his face. Without pausing to see if she had caused any damage, she turned and ran.

Even as she took those first steps toward freedom, Kagome found herself lost. She had no idea of where the exit would be, since she had been blindfolded during her treks through the castle. So she let her feet guide her, hoping that they would lead her to safety.

Kagome quickly noticed that she was heading for the strange building she had seen earlier. There was something about the place that made it stand out from the carbon-copies that surrounded it, and Kagome prayed that she might find some sort of haven in the small structure. The door slid easily as she shoved it aside, and it closed just as quickly when she slammed it shut again.

"There's gotta be something in here I can block it with!" she cried as her large, chestnut eyes scanned the room.

She found her answer in a statue that stood almost as tall as the door. Quickly she ran over to it, not even trying to identify the figure as she pushed against it with all of her might. Her heart raced as she listened to the sounds of pursuit drawing closer; the guards had recovered their composure and were nearly to the door. With the last of her strength, Kagome somehow managed to shove the statue in front of the door.

The adrenaline that had fueled that final push fled the moment that the statue slid into place. Kagome collapsed against it in exhaustion. She sat with her back to the stone figure, listening to the cries of rage that sounded just outside the barricaded door. This was only a temporary solution at best; she needed to find a way out of here, and fast.

Tired muscles cried out as she forced herself to stand. Kagome ignored them, though, and after pushing the pain and exhaustion aside she began to search the room. The building had seemed to be some sort of storage house from the outside, but as the miko scanned the area she found it to be much more. Candles and incense burned at the base of a stone altar, which was located in the center of the room. Atop the altar sat a cushioned pillow bearing a single black stone. The deep onyx radiated a soft pink, bathing the darkening hut in its soft glow.

Pink was the color of a priestess's aura.

Kagome had no time to consider the importance of her find. The shouting outside had grown louder, and the girl quickly began to circle the room. But it seemed that this was the only room in the small hut, and that the only object here was what sat on top of the stone altar.

A loud crash brought the girl's eyes back to the door. The guards had toppled the statue!

The day's fading light outlined the silhouette of a single man standing in the open doorway. Kagome knew that she was trapped, that there was no way out of here, except at the point of the man's drawn katana. The guard then strode confidently into the building, assured that his prey had no where left to run. His confidence was doubled as three more guards came in behind him, intent on recapturing the scared girl.

Surrounded on all sides, Kagome knew that it was only a matter of seconds before the guards had her again. They closed in quickly, and when they were within arms reach of the priestess, she sprung into action.

Kagome grabbed the glowing object from its pedestal, not even thinking of the consequences as her hands closed around it. The black stone was heavier than it looked, and was large enough that she could barely hold it in one hand. The guards halted as they watched her lift the stone, their jaws dropping in amazement. Kagome, however, did not pause, and she leapt over the altar. Landing with her feet already in motion, the girl sprinted for the door. Her prize was still clutched in one hand. The guards reacted instantly, turning back toward the single exit and their bolting prey.

The purpose of taking the stone soon became apparent as the men closed in. Kagome swung her burdened hand toward the nearest man, flinching as she felt the cartilage in his nose smash beneath the weight. He reeled back, only to be replaced by the other three soldiers. With the semi-circle closing in on her, Kagome realized that her only escape lay in the door at her back. She brandished the onyx stone menacingly in an attempt to ward herself, then turned once more and fled. In the excitement of her escape, however, Kagome had forgotten one important detail.

Yojikin and a score of soldiers still awaited her outside.

As soon as she had managed to clear the doorway, her thin body slammed into something large and solid. Brown eyes trailed up the wall, widening in fear and sudden defeat when she met the ice blue eyes at the top. The stone fell from her nerveless fingers, crashing to the ground at her feet. She never even noticed when the stone shattered.

Yojikin did notice, though, and the mindless fury that burned in his eyes grew tenfold as he stared at the onyx shards littering the ground. The scream of rage that ripped from his throat caused Kagome to shrink back. Noticing her attempt to slink away, he grabbed her roughly by the hair, stopping her short.

"Do you know what you have done?" he screamed at her, pulling her head down so that her face was nearly in the pile of shards. "You have destroyed my barrier! No one should have been able to even lift that damn stone, and now…" he trailed off, deciding that words would not suit his anger just now. Instead, he dragged Kagome across the courtyard by her hair, ignoring her yelps of pain. When he stopped, the girl noticed that they stood next a post that was about her height, with a small hole in the center.

Yojikin threw the girl to her knees. The rough earth tore and scraped her skin, but Kagome barely noticed; she was too focused on what was happening around her to notice the small trails of blood that trickled from the wounds. Yojikin had motioned for the guards to lash her hands to the post, and they went about their work silently. Kagome's arms were forced around the other side of the wooden pole, and the rope was twisted through the small hole and around her hands until she was securely bound. One guard, who Kagome recognized as one of the men she had assaulted, pulled the rope extra tight, effectively cutting off the circulation to her hands.

After their captive was secure, the guards stepped back. Kagome was still on her knees, and the way that she was bound left her back exposed to the waiting men. The tall, pale lord nodded his approval.

Kagome struggled against her bonds as she heard her captors moving behind her. She knew what was coming even as she heard the snap of the whip behind her, followed by a fire that spread across her back. The pain was intense, and Kagome had to bit her lower lip to keep from crying out. This man had taken so much pleasure from the torture of other innocent women, and Kagome silently refused to give the sick lord the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Soon blood trickled down her chin, but she barely noticed as Yojikin flicked his wrist once, then twice, each time hitting his mark.

Spots danced before her eyes, tempting her with an empty darkness where she would feel no pain. But the fires that lit her back refused to let her slip away, and Kagome was left at the mercy of the madman. The crack of the whip sounded again and again, tearing and ripping at Kagome's flesh. Still she did not cry out, did not even whimper loud enough for the deranged lord to hear.

Yojikin paused for a moment, staring at the damage that he had inflicted upon the girl. Her back was a mass of shredded tissue, the large welts dripping blood onto the ground below. Her shirt was in ruins, and what little was left had long since been stained crimson. But still she did not cry, did not beg him for mercy as so many other wretches had once they felt the sting of his whip. He could not understand how this pitiful little bitch had lasted so long against him. All of the others had given in so easily, and those that had not...well, he thought with a twisted smile. Those who had not had broken surrendered quickly enough under his brutal hand. All but this one.

Something deep within the lord told him that this one would never break, and the thought sent Yojikin into a rage that he had never known. This, when coupled with the knowledge that she had destroyed his barrier, made Yojikin swear that he would not rest until the fire had gone out of this wench's eyes. And so the strikes came faster, driven by the unholy rage that consumed the lord. Even the guards, who had gathered to watch the sport, backed away when they noticed the sickening hatred that drove each lash of the whip.

By now Kagome was barely conscious of what was happening. Slowly, the courtyard and the guards had vanished, replaced by the vast forests of the Sengoku Jidai. Forgotten were the pain and the fear as Kagome soared on invisible wings over the bright and cheery earth. She had no idea of where she was going; only that she was content to lose herself in the peace of the quiet day forever.

But fate had another idea, and the fluffy clouds of the warm summer day turned dark and heavy, bringing with them a chill wind that threatened to pull Kagome from her flight. She began to tumble uncontrollably, falling to the earth at a speed that promised to shatter her bones. The earth loomed closer and closer, and Kagome knew that nothing would be able to stop her before she hit the ground. She closed her eyes, and as she crashed into the darkness that waited, one word fell from her bloodied lips.

Yojikin did not hear her last conscious word, but he watched as the girl suddenly slumped against the post. He continued his assault on the prone figure in a vain attempt to sate his anger, even though he knew that she was beyond all sense of pain. Finally, the crack of the whip began to slow, eventually stopping altogether. He cast one final look at the unconscious form that knelt before him, then threw down his whip in disgust and stalked away.

* * *

Inuyasha sat straight up; nearly falling from the tree branch he had chosen as his bed. Though he had fully recovered from his earlier wounds, he had searched for Kagome until exhaustion claimed him and forced him to find a safe place to take his rest. Now, as the sleep completely vanished from his golden eyes, he swore that he had heard the miko call his name a moment ago. The half-demon looked about frantically, searching for some sign of the voice that he knew had just uttered his name. But there was no one around, and he realized that it must have been a dream. 

He leaned back against the trunk of the old zelkova tree. It had seemed so real…even as he closed his eyes, he could see the horrible image that had forced him to wake. There was Kagome, falling into the darkness of death, her body bloodied and torn as it tumbled into the abyss. She had whispered his name before the dark had consumed her; a broken cry that begged to know why he hadn't saved her, why he had left her to this horrible fate.

In an attempt to banish the haunting dream, Inuyasha shook his head. But the nightmare would not go away; instead it settled into his gut, wrapped in the dreaded trappings of a possible truth that he could not ignore.

"I could have saved her!" he growled as he slammed one clawed fist into the trunk behind him.

His next thought was quickly silenced as his sensitive ears picked up on a sound far below him. After shifting into a crouch and leaning forward as far as he dared, Inuyasha bent his head to see if he could find the source of the noise.

He quickly spotted a small band of armed men gathering below his tree. Confident that they had not spotted him, Inuyasha began a silent decent, slipping down onto a lower branch for a closer look.

"I've found them, sir. The group that Lord Yojikin searches for hides in the village nearby."

The man that Inuyasha assumed was the commander of the group nodded his approval. "The Lord will be pleased. We shall return to the castle and gather our forces; Lord Yojikin must know of this. He will want us to capture the girl's companions and any treasures that they carry. Then the rest of that worthless village can burn beneath our torches!"

Another man, armed and armored like his companions, patted his sheathed katana in anticipation. "When do we attack, sir?"

Even from his high vantage point, Inuyasha could see the vile grin that crept onto the commander's face. "We attack at dawn."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! And congratulations to DawnRising, who, after three chapters, was the first to notice that I hadn't mentioned Inuyasha in awhile! I decided to try and give everyone else a little air time while our favorite hanyou was out looking for Kagome. But I assure you, he's here until the end. In other news, I may be awhile in updating again, because of a hectic work schedule, combined with a lot of drum corps rehearsals. 


	10. Hurry Inuyasha!

**Chapter Ten: Hurry, Inuyasha!**

Indecision tore at Inuyasha as he watched the soldiers head back through the woods. Every part of him screamed to follow them; to find where the bastards were keeping Kagome and then blast the place to hell with his Tetsusaiga. But his conscience urged him to first go to the village and warn Sango and Miroku of the soldiers' plans.

The voice of reason won out, and Inuyasha found himself speeding toward the village. He would warn the others, and then catch up with Yojikin's men.

* * *

Dinner came and went, and the people of the little village began settling themselves into bed for the evening. As the last of the village's windows went dark, a peaceful silence draped its soft hand over each home. Nothing moved in the night. Well, almost nothing. 

One dark figure crept through the stillness, a silent shadow blending in with the other shadows. Finally the moving piece of night arrived at the edge of the town; the place designated for the training grounds, where yet another shadow waited.

"You're late."

The girl bowed her head in apology. "I'm sorry; Father wouldn't let me alone. I came as soon as I could."

Sango shrugged and tossed Aniko a practice sword and shield. "Come on then, we won't have much time tonight.

"Show me what you know so far," she instructed as she pulled out her own katana. The drawn weapon gleamed in the moonlight as she placed it into a ready position.

Aniko launched into a slow series of offensive thrusts, all of which were easily deflected by Sango. Once she had worked through her repertoire she pulled back, lowering her sword.

That was her mistake. Sango lunged forward, pressing the surprised girl backwards immediately. The flat of the exterminator's blade found first the girl's ribs, and then the side of her sword arm before Aniko could even think of bringing her own weapon up to parry. Confused, she slowly brought the blade up in an attempt to block the flurry of movement. But the sword was batted aside, and the attacks continued.

Aniko's confusion quickly grew to anger. She glared at Sango, who was clearly visible in the moonlight. A look of concentration left her face an iron mask, and the fact that she didn't even appear to be breaking a sweat as she humiliated her student brought the light of anger into the girl's blue eyes. Strengthened by a sudden fury, Aniko whipped her sword up into a defensive position and began employing the parry techniques taught to her by the village men.

She soon found that Sango's attacks were tailored to the beginner's moves, and the two settled into a rhythm. As she became more comfortable with the feel of the katana, Aniko felt her anger turn into complacency. This wasn't so difficult.

Another mistake. Aniko's confidence drove her sword forward, leaving her left flank wide open. Sango dropped low, sweeping one foot behind Aniko's legs and dropping the girl to the ground.

Sango had to stifle her laughter as she straightened and looked at the girl before her. She was in the same position her father had ended up in earlier; on her rump, looking up in amazement with those same oceanic eyes.

Even though she wanted to laugh, Sango forced her face to assume a disapproving look. She stared down at the girl as she sheathed her sword. "There are several very important lessons. Number one; always fight with a clear head. Anger, terror- strong emotions like these will cloud your judgment and slow your reflexes. And over-confidence, pride…" she paused, letting her words sink in, "these will blind you, letting you think that you are winning. In reality, you are just giving your opponent the opening they've been looking for."

A silent moment passed before Sango reached her hand down to help the girl up. As Aniko gained her feet, she cast a questioning glance to Sango. "So…how am I supposed to feel?"

Now Sango did smile, remembering when she herself asked that same question long ago. "That's lesson number two. Each warrior must find a balance within. Sometimes emotions are an asset when fighting, but you cannot let them control you. Use them to remember who you are, and what you are fighting for. Do you understand?"

Aniko thought for a long moment before nodding her head. "I…think so."

That seemed to be enough for the older girl. "Good. I think that I've given you enough to think of for tonight."

She turned to leave, but Aniko grabbed at her arm. "Wait, that's it? What about the rest of the lesson?"

The demon exterminator swept her high ponytail from her shoulders as she faced the girl. She prepared to answer, to tell her that there was more to being a warrior than skill with a blade, but a noise from the tree line left the words forgotten. "That will have to wait," she answered instead. "Someone's coming."

The noise from the woods turned out to be Inuyasha. The half demon tore through the last of the trees, covering the last few yards to where Sango stood in a matter of seconds. He had caught her scent even before the village came in sight, and had steered his speeding form in her direction. Even so, he had built up enough momentum in his haste that he barely managed to stop before bowling the stunned woman over.

"Inuyasha?"

"We need to talk. Now."

Sango nodded, knowing from experience that when the hanyou took on that tone that it was something serious. She had turned to grab her things when she noticed that Aniko was still standing next to her. "Right. Inuyasha, this is Aniko. Gishohu is her father."

The hanyou nodded slightly, but he was too anxious to deliver his news and be gone to give the girl much notice. He managed to wait a moment longer for Sango to gather her gear before asking, "Where is Gishohu? He needs to hear this, too."

"He's asleep, but if it's important…"

The hanyou snorted. "Yeah, it is. Yojikin's attacking at dawn"

Aniko motioned for the pair to follow her as she started running for the village. "Come on, we can assemble everyone in the temple."

They hastened back through the maze of homes, foregoing the earlier night's stealth. Instead, they called out to the sleeping villagers, rousing them from their beds and summoning them to the temple.

The enemy was coming.

Not five minutes later, the first of the villagers were huddled in the temple, some still rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Gishohu, Miroku and Shippo were among them, along with a sleepy Kilala perched on the kitsune's shoulder. While Gishohu made sure that all of the villagers were gathering, Inuyasha quickly began filling his friends in.

"I heard his soldiers talking. They're planning to attack at sunrise."

Shippo cast a hopeful glance at the hanyou before asking, "Did they say anything about Kagome? Is she OK?"

Inuyasha sent the kit a hard look, but his voice was strangely quiet when he answered. "No, but I can follow their scent back to the castle. As soon as I'm done here, I'm going after her."

His friends nodded, each one all too familiar with the worry and guilt that haunted the half-demon. Sango, still clad in her fighting gear, pushed aside her own fears and ran through the news Inuyasha had delivered. "You said that they are attacking at dawn, right? Well, that still leaves us a few hours. It'll be close, but I think I have a plan."

* * *

"Kagome?" 

She floated on the familiar darkness, ignoring the voice that called to her. Subconsciously she knew that if she were to answer, she would have to go back. Back to the world of life, the world where with loneliness and pain waited.

"Kagome?"

The voice, more insistent this time, pleaded with her. Kagome found herself drifting back toward consciousness, unable to resist the call any longer. The comforting darkness fell away, and the memories and pain flooded back.

"W-water, please?" she managed to croak.

Moments later a cup rested against her lips, and the cool liquid trickled down her parched throat. The water brought her fully awake, and Kagome instinctively tried to stretch her cramped muscles.

The pain was excruciating. Fires instantly lit across the whole of her back, and the girl bit her lip to keep from crying out. She squeezed her eyes shut, barely noticing the tears that suddenly mingled with the dirt on her cheeks. After a few moments, the pain lessened somewhat, and she was eventually able to open her eyes.

The sight that greeted her was a little blurry at first, but the world around her slowly came into focus. The first thing that she noticed was that she was outside, still attached to the whipping post. The second thing that she noticed was that it was no longer daylight. Soft moonlight lit what little she could see of the courtyard. Most of her view was blocked by the post, and she did not dare try and move enough to peer around it.

"Kagome, are ye awake?"

A soft whimper was the only answer she could manage. She recognized the voice as Aniko, and relaxed just a little as the woman moved into view. "Aniko…help me, please…"

The ghostly woman looked at her with dark, sorrowful eyes. "I wish I could, child. How I wish I could…" she gazed at the sight before her, her heart wrenching. This poor, innocent girl was covered in her own blood, her clothing torn and shredded beyond recognition. She was on her knees, the scraped flesh awkwardly resting in the crimson stained earth as her body slumped against the post. There was no way for her to move, for her hands were still bound above her head to the hated post. Her back…her back was the worst part. It was in ruins, and the specter could already see the infection starting to take hold by the strange color of the wounds and the feverish glaze in the girl's eyes. Even with the little healing ability she possessed, Aniko knew that the girl would not last long under these conditions.

Aniko sighed as she offered the girl a little more water. How many times had she gone through this? How many more women would her son torture before someone stopped him? Not many, she hoped, and rested her dark eyes once more on the wretched form before her. This one still had a chance to break free. She had only to keep hope.

"Kagome, ye must hang on a little while longer. It will not take the world long to realize that the barrier has been broken, and I know that help will arrive soon. Ye have almost won, child. Ye must hang onto your hope a little while more."

Even as Aniko spoke, she could see the girl drifting back towards the darkness. Brown eyes bright with an oncoming fever stared at her – through her- to some unseen memory. Tears streamed down her cheeks as those eyes drifted closed, and Aniko prayed that whoever the girl saw in those last few moments would arrive before it was too late.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for sticking with me this far, even with my sporadic updating! I promise that more is on the way soon. Since most of my time now is spent at work, I bought a little notebook and I am working on this story when things slow down! 

Also, a BIG thank you to my newly acquired beta, Corgi!


	11. PLans Come To Light

**Chapter 11- Plans Come To Light**

Sango laid out her plan to the still-groggy villagers.

"We attack now, before sunrise," she began. "If the element of surprise is on our side, we have a better chance of catching Yojikin off guard."

"But we don't even know where he is!" One of the villagers, a tall man with dark hair and eyes, exclaimed. "How are we supposed to find him before morning if we can't even find his castle?"

Inuyasha stepped forward, growling impatiently. His golden eyes glowed in the candlelight as he stared at the crowd of humans. "I can find them, but we have to go now."

The townspeople muttered among themselves for a moment. These strange people had appeared from nowhere, and had helped them ready their homes against a common enemy. Finally, they nodded to Gishohu, trusting that their leader would know what lay in their hearts.

The lord smiled grimly before turning to the shard hunters. "Before sunrise you say? Then I think we need to get moving."

* * *

It took nearly an hour for the villagers to prepare. After Sango had laid out her idea, the town burst into action. Even now, as Sango jumped onto Kilala's back, there were still people milling about in an attempt to finish last-minute tasks. 

It had been decided that the village would split into two groups. The first group would be the main attack force. It was their job to infiltrate Yojikin's castle before his troops left. The second group was much smaller, and would be spread out around the village. Their task was simple: if any of Yojikin's men managed to slip past the main force, they were to protect the women and children at all costs. Since the main force needed as many able bodies as they could get, this second group consisted mainly of the elderly or injured men who refused to stay behind.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Gishohu were in charge of leading the main 'army', which numbered about two dozen strong. Shippo, much to his disappointment, was to be left behind in the village. It had taken a little convincing, but in the end Sango and Miroku had talked him into staying.

"We need you to help the villagers, Shippo," Miroku had explained.

"But Kagome is still out there! She might need my help!"

Sango crouched down next to the angry kitsune. "Listen, Shippo, we need someone who is strong and brave to protect the women and children. There aren't many villagers left to save them if Yojikin's men get past us. We need your powers to hide everyone if the soldiers manage to find them. Do you think you can be brave for them?"

The argument had worked, especially when Miroku reminded Shippo that this is what Kagome would want him to do. Finally, the child puffed out his small chest and swore that he would not disappoint her.

After the kit ran off to his post, Sango prepared to leave. She checked the back straps on her Hiraikotsu one more time. They were firmly in place, just as they had been the last four times she had checked. As the night slowly wore on, her patience quickly wore thin, and she was growing anxious. Her dark, magenta-lined eyes hunted the village for its lord, hoping that he would soon be ready to move out. She finally found him, standing outside of the temple with his daughter. They were in the middle of a heated discussion, and Sango watched as the argument ended abruptly. Aniko's face grew red, and as she turned on her heel and stormed away, Sango could hear the parting words that would probably have even made Inuyasha blush.

The taijaya gave Kilala a quick pat, letting her know that she would return shortly. Then, in one graceful move, she dismounted the fire cat and strode over to where Gishohu still stood. "What happened? Where did Aniko go?"

Blue eyes bored into hers for a moment before softening. "I sent her to the temple with the others. I have already lost my mother and my wife to this battle, and I do not intend to lose my daughter as well!"

Sango wanted to tell him that he was wrong in sending the girl away, but something in his voice stopped her. She rested a black-clad hand on his shoulder in understanding.

They stood there in silence, watching as the melee around them began to subside. The small makeshift army would be ready to move at any moment, and already she could see Miroku motioning her back to the fire cat's side from the corner of her eye. The tajiaya began to move back toward the waiting monk, but Gishohu grabbed her hand.

"Most of my life has been spent waiting for this night," he began. His rich voice was thick with emotion, and he hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Maybe, when all of this is finally over, I can find someone to settle down with. It would be nice to find someone who understands me, someone to share the rest of my days with in peace."

A moment passed, and as Sango searched his clear blue eyes, she found the hidden question that lay there. _Perhaps that someone might be you...?_

_Did he just…?_

"Sango! We are ready to leave!"

A glance over her shoulder showed her that Miroku was now astride Kilala, motioning again for her to join them. He was waiting for her. Kagome was waiting for her.

Without another word, she walked to where her friends stood ready. Gishohu let her hand slip from his, and watched as she leapt onto her demon cat's back. Inuyasha, approached the trio and began talking with Sango and Miroku in earnest. Silently, he wondered if he had done the right thing a moment ago. He shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking of these things. With a grim expression, he began barking the orders that would set the greatest battle of his life into motion.

* * *

Kagome awoke again, this time to the busy sounds of a small army preparing for battle. A part of her wanted to force open her tired eyes and investigate the sounds, but the constant mental and physical strain of the past few days had totally drained the girl of her desire to move. And so she simply hung there, hung there, head bowed, arms still suspended over her head, as Yojikin's men readied themselves for their sunrise battle. 

A passing soldier paused beside her, and for a second hope almost flickered back to life. But the moment vanished, and Kagome's hope shattered when a booted foot connected roughly with her left side. She whimpered, and the tears fell freely, creating twin muddy paths down her dirty face. Right now, more than anything, she wished that Inuyasha were there. But he wasn't there. It had been days- how many, she was not sure anymore- and still he had not come. She had broken the barrier; if he had been looking for her, surely he would have found her by now? Maybe he had forgotten about her…?

The sound of more booted feet heading in her direction tore her from her reverie, and Kagome instinctively tried to make her broken body smaller in an effort to hide, but the fact that she was tied to the pole in the middle of the courtyard made the task impossible. The only thing that her efforts earned her was a harsh pain that sent her body into a spasm.

It seemed as though the movement, and the whimper that followed, went unnoticed by the approaching set of feet. They soon stopped at their destination- directly beside her- and as the footsteps ceased, so did every other sound in the courtyard.

Yojikin cast a quick glance to the post that was staked into the ground beside him. The broken body of that impudent wench was still securely bound. He suddenly felt the urge to hurt her again. She was just like _her_, just like his mother…she had forgotten her place in the world of men. She had tried to take away the power of his barrier, had tried to ruin him. Yes, just like his mother, who had tried to take away his birthright. And like all of the others, who had tried to take away the power that belonged to the men of the world.

And now, just like all of the others, that spirit had been broken.

A cruel smile paraded onto his lips, lighting up his eyes so that they sparkled in the predawn light. This one had lasted the longest, and had certainly given him the most trouble. But now, as he stared at the pathetic form that huddled at his feet, he felt the exhilaration that came with victory. This one had been the most difficult, but she had also given him something far greater than the satisfaction of seeing her put in her place.

She had given him the key to power beyond his wildest dreams.

He knew she was a priestess, for only a holy miko could possess pure shards of the sacred jewel. And that knowledge would prove most useful to him in a few moments….

Yojikin now stood triumphantly before his band of hired men. As they waited for their lord to speak, he noticed that they did not seem as anxious to depart for today's raid as before. They did not seem to have the same fire, the same passion for the destruction that they normally displayed. No matter. The treasure that he had confiscated from the girl would bring the light back into their eyes.

"Men!" he called out to the gathered soldiers. "Today we begin a campaign that will carry us across the face of Japan!"

He listened to their rehearsed cheering, and the smile on his face only widened. "I know that the loss of the barrier has led some of you to believe that we are vulnerable. But I assure you, before the sun is fully in the sky, our fortress will be invincible!"

Soldiers and retainers alike stared at him. They knew that their lord was a madman, never fully on the side of sanity, but had he lost the last ounce of sense that he possessed? The barrier had been broken! Now their enemies would seek them out and destroy them!

Yojikin could sense the thoughts of his men. And they were right. So there was only one way to bring back their confidence. The lord brought one muscular hand to his breast and he withdrew the small glass bottle.

"I shall bring back the barrier with the blood of this priestess…and the power of these!"

He thrust the bottle high into the air, letting the idea sink in. The only response he received was confusion.

Anger swept over him, and he fought to contain it. Didn't they know? How could they not recognize the treasure he held?

"These are fragments from a magical jewel, the Shikon no Tama. These shards will give me enough power to make a stronger barrier, and enough power to destroy anyone who opposes us!"

He did not notice the zealous gleam that had entered his eyes, or the way his handsome face twisted as he thought of the power of his treasure. But his men did see this change, and they knew better than to doubt their lord when the madness settled over him. And so they cheered, and slowly the reassurance of their lord's confidence sent their hands into the air. Today they would slaughter anyone who stepped in their way. Today, they would become invincible.


	12. Breach the Gate!

**Chapter 12: Breach The Gate!**

The hunter sped through the forest, heedless of the branches that slapped across his face and neck. His bare feet glided over the dewy grass without so much as bending the slick blades as he passed. There was only one thought on his mind; one purpose driving him through the darkness. He had to find her. He had to make sure that his nightmare didn't become reality.

The rest of his party trailed several minutes behind him. They moved swiftly, their eyes never leaving Kilala's fiery tail as she followed the hanyou's scent. The pair riding the two-tail were silent as she sped along, each lost in their own thoughts.

Miroku eyed the slim back of the woman in front of him. Her long ponytail kept swaying back and forth, its movement in rhythm with that of Kilala. Every so often, Kilala would leap over a fallen tree, causing her mistress' hair to swing back and brush against his face.

Miroku found that he didn't mind one bit.

As he turned his head into the soft swish of cinnamon-scented hair, he noticed that he wasn't the only one watching the taijaya. Gishohu, who marched stoically alongside them, kept sneaking glances at Sango as well. After a moment of observing this, Miroku noticed that the woman would tense slightly after each look.

"Sango?"

The sound of her name being spoken jolted her from her thoughts. "Yes, Miroku?"

The monk leaned forward, placing his lips close to her ear. "Something is bothering you. Care to talk about it?"

A slight blush crept to her cheeks as his breath tickled her ear. But the request seemed sincere. After all, even though Miroku was a pervert, he was still her friend first and foremost. "I think that Gishohu might ask me to stay."

The monk remained silent. At that moment, Sango wished that she could see his face. Was he upset at the idea that Gishohu might ask her to stay? Every muscle in her body begged to turn around for just one second. But as quick as the urge came, it was gone again, pushed down by her natural defenses.

"Is that what he asked you before we left?"

The ponytail dipped and rose slightly as she nodded, and she could feel Miroku sigh into her back. They had been down this road before. Sango thought back to the lord that she had met in her youth. He had also asked her to stay, and everyone had expected Miroku to be jealous. But then he had surprised them by only wishing her happiness. That had been some time ago and Sango felt as though things had changed between them. Even so, she wondered what he would say.

"Sango…" once more his lips brushed by her ear, and she gave into the desire to turn around. Sango managed to turn about half way, but all she could see were the darkened trees as they sped by. So she settled for closing her eyes and simply listening.

"…he would have been a fool if he did not ask." He paused, his lean body pressed lightly against her back. After a silent moment, he pulled away.

"Miroku…?" Sango's eyes snapped open at his words, and now she fought the heat that spread across her cheeks like wildfire. What was he saying? She wanted to turn back to him again, but the fact that her face was covered with the tell-tale signs of embarrassment prevented her from moving.

Kilala chose that moment to leap over another log, and suddenly Sango remembered where she was. The current situation came rushing back, and guilt washed over her. _How can I think about this when Kagome's out there somewhere? _Brown eyes lowered in shame, and she forced her mind away from her petty problems. Even so, the taijaya still found her eyes wandering between the monk and the lord as the small procession pushed forward.

They traveled in silence for some time, and the darkness of night faded into a dim grey. Sango was beginning to wonder if Inuyasha knew where he was going, and was about to call ahead to him when she felt Kilala slow beneath her.

"Kilala, what's wrong?" Kilala had stopped completely by now, and was beginning to growl as she sniffed at the air. The sounds of weapons coming to their owners hands broke the early morning stillness, and Sango was surprised to find her own katana gleaming in the scant light.

"Inu-"

"It's blood," the hanyou was suddenly standing beside Kilala, startling both Sango and Miroku. They hadn't even heard him approach.

"It's Kagome's blood."

Now the pair turned to each other, horror written on their faces. They barely noticed the second growl that issued from Inuyasha's throat as it blended with Kilala's.

Miroku swallowed hard. They had all been afraid of this, but knowing that it was true was much worse. "Where is she?"

"She's close; the castle can't be much farther," Inuyasha crouched low, preparing to run off to the front again. Every muscle in his body screamed for him to hurry, telling him that even the smallest delay would cost Kagome her life.

Miroku watched the hanyou tense, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Wait, Inuyasha. We must finish this together, otherwise the surprise is lost."

"Keh! They're just a bunch of humans! I can take care of 'em on my own!"

"Yes, and while you fight off Yojikin's soldiers, he'll have plenty of time to kill Kagome!"

The words hit Inuyasha like a slap across the face. Instinct took over, and a clawed hand wrapped itself around Miroku's throat. The monk never flinched, keeping his blue eyes locked onto the growling hanyou. Sango motioned for the others to stay back; she knew that Inuyasha would never really hurt Miroku.

The tension mounted, and Sango's faith began to waver. Then, suddenly, the standoff ended with a snort. Inuyasha released Miroku, his golden eyes focused on the ground. "Whatever. If you wanna come with me, you'd better move. I'm not going to wait for you."

Inuyasha lowered himself back into a crouch and pushed off. Sango and Miroku motioned for the others to follow, then leapt onto Kilala's back and took off after the half demon.

They sped down the trail, splitting the group in half as they went. Inuyasha was moving too fast for the villagers to keep up, and so Sango held Kilala back slightly, keeping in sight of Gishohu. She let the two-tail follow Inuyasha's scent, much as she had before.

The minutes dragged by slowly, until finally the red of Inuyasha's haori came in sight. He was stopped at a bend in the trail, his small triangular ears scanning the forest for noise.

"It's just up ahead," he whispered. "There are guards posted at the front gate, but that's it."

Gishohu turned to tell the small ranks of the news, but was stopped at the hanyou's next words. "Whatever barrier he had is gone."

The lord smiled, unbelieving of their luck. He spread the words through the line, and the villagers shared in his smile. Maybe this was going to be possible, after all.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku did not share in their optimism. They knew that the lack of a barrier meant that Yojikin's men would be more alert, making their surprise attack that much harder. Inuyasha shook his head, clearing away the negative thoughts. He was going to get in there and save her, and no one was going to stop him.

Gishohu motioned to his men, and the group moved forward silently. In moments, they caught their first sight of the castle's walls.

The castle sat amidst a clearing, surrounded by a tall wooden wall. The villagers glanced at each other in wonder; they had searched this area before, but instead of a clearing there had only been a lake. Gishohu silenced the whispers with a sharp motion, pointing to the top of the castle wall. Four guards stood watch over the surrounding forest, each one dressed in the armor worn by all of Yojikin's men.

Another gesture from Gishohu sent four of the village men into the pre-dawn darkness. Each man carried a bow, and when the sharp call of a morning bird pierced the stillness, four arrows shot from the now hidden bowmen. The guards toppled from their perches, three falling forward to land in the soft grass that surrounded the castle wall. All eyes watched as the final man swayed, managing to find his balance for a moment before death claimed him and he toppled backwards.

"Shit," Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and bolted for the gate.

Before anyone could stop him, he was drawing back his weapon. The door shattered in a brilliant spray of wooden splinters as the hanyou blasted through it, leaving the others in stunned silence as they watched him disappear inside.

Sango and Miroku were the first to act. They leapt onto Kilala's back and flew after the hanyou before the dust even had time to settle. Though it wasn't the surprise that they were hoping for, the pair doubted that anyone inside would be able to act for a least a few moments.

And those precious seconds might be all they needed to get Kagome back.

* * *

Yojikin motioned for his men to quiet down. Now that he had their attention, the real fun could begin. He quickly called over two of his personal guard, instructing them to untie the prisoner. They went about the task silently, ignoring the anxious eyes of their comrades as they cut the ropes. The lord motioned for the guards to lift the girl, and they hoisted her limp form between them. Yojikin stepped forward, pulling a dagger from the sheath at his waist. 

Kagome came to as the guards lifted her. The rough motion jolted her awake, tearing her from the quiet oblivion she had given herself over to. The sound of voices cheering filled her ears, and for a moment she could not remember where she was.

Reality came crashing back all too quickly as the sound of Yojikin's voice cut through the din. She flinched as he called out to the crowd; even though his words were just a jumble to her ears, they still struck fear into her heart.

"_Kagome?" _

Another voice called out, cutting through the rest with startling clarity. Kagome recognized it immediately and forced her tired eyes open. The images around her were dark and blurred, and she could not find the pale image of the speaker anywhere.

"_Kagome, I am right here."_

"_Aniko?" _

"_Ye have become too weak to see me, child, and so I shall speak to ye like this. Ye must be strong, Kagome! Do not let him win!"_

"_Please, Aniko, I can't…"_

"_Listen to me, Kagome! The gate is being breached! Help is here; ye need only to hang on for a little while more. Have faith!"_

In the short time that Kagome had known Aniko, she had never heard the woman speak so forcefully. The specter's conviction lent the miko strength. Was help really on the way? _That must mean…_

Kagome was ripped from her thoughts as a burst of silver caught her eye. She forced her head up, hoping against hope that Inuyasha had finally arrived. But as her eyes locked onto the object, they widened in horror. It was not the silver of Inuyasha's hair that she had seen.

It was the flash of a knife as it sped toward her heart.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back! Sorry about the delay! My beta is on break right now, so I was trying to wait until she felt better to post. But I figure that you have all waited a while to see this, so I'm going to post what I have for the next few chapters for you. Besides this, I have two more chapters ready to post, so you'll be seeing them soon! Thanks for reading and sticking with me, everyone! (happy dance) 


	13. The Battle For Kagome

**Chapter 13: The Battle For Kagome **

"KAGOMEEEE!"

The heavy wooden gate shattered easily before the enraged hanyou. He was through the wreckage in an instant, racing into the courtyard with his sword held high before him. The heavy scent of Kagome's blood hung thickly in the air, and it took every last ounce of self control to keep the hanyou from completely going berserk. As it was, Sango's call barely registered in his ears.

"Inuyasha, look!"

The hanyou's eyes traveled from Sango's outstretched hand to a point near the center of the courtyard. He tried to peer through the sea of stunned soldiers, but the crowd was still too thick for a clear view. He shouted up to Sango, and the taijaya quickly ordered Kilala to drop low.

Inuyasha grabbed onto Miroku's wrist and immediately found himself airborne. They flew just above the small army, which still stood paralyzed by the sudden explosion at the gate. In the middle of it all, the hanyou's eyes lighted upon an image that had recently haunted his worst nightmares.

"Miroku!" one shout was all it took for the monk to understand, and he released Inuyasha's wrist. The hanyou fell, landing lightly at the inside edge of the soldier's lines.

Yojikin stood several feet in front of him, his shaking hand pressed against Kagome's breast. As the hanyou's eyes took in the sight before him, he realized that the lord's hand wasn't just pressing on Kagome. It was tightly gripping the hilt of a dagger, buried deep in the miko's chest.

The world stood frozen for a time, as though the God's were unsure of how to break the horrific moment. Then the stillness that had gathered exploded as time resumed and Hell found its place on Earth.

The guards that had been holding Kagome drew their weapons at the sight of the hanyou, both releasing the girl and letting her fall limply to the darkened ground. Inuyasha watched as her unfocused eyes stared forward, seeing nothing as her trembling hand traced the crimson flower blossoming on her chest. The moment she touched the ground he found the bar on his self-control shattered and he flew into battle.

That same piece of time found Gishohu and his men racing onto the scene, weapons drawn and faces set for combat. They had no idea of what was happening in courtyard; only that the hanyou had set the stage and now was the time for their revenge. Yojikin's soldiers caught sight of them and, after finally regaining their composure, brought up their own weapons. Both sides charged together, and the clang of steel on steel mingled with the hanyou's enraged cry.

Gishohu's sword found its mark in his first opponent, and with a grimace he pushed the gasping body away with his foot. Blue eyes happened to glance through the space the fallen soldier had occupied, and the lord froze as he spotted the hanyou. He was flinging guards out of his way, not even bothering to use the sword gripped tightly in his hand. Twin golden eyes never left the motionless body that lay only a few feet before him.

_This is why we fight_, Gishohu reminded himself. _Yojikin must pay for this_.

* * *

Kagome drifted on the edge of consciousness. A heavy fog had settled over her mind, separating her from everything in the conscious world. She knew that she was surrounded by the sounds of battle, but to her ears it seemed miles away. Even the pain that now throbbed in her left breast seemed dim admits the fog. 

She fought to remember what had happened, but the images seemed to be jumbled. She could recall a voice shouting in triumph. She could remember a flash of silver, then pain, and then….

Had she really heard him? At that last moment, before the darkness had claimed her, had she really heard Inuyasha calling her name?

It was almost too much to hope for. Despite her hardest effort, Kagome just could not recall if he had really been there, or if it was just her mind summoning one last image of the hanyou. Doubt settled in her heart, and the words that Yojikin had thrown at her time and again came rushing back. _He's not coming for you! You mean nothing to him!_

The words wrapped around her heart, feeding off of her deepest fear and making it real. _It wasn't him…why would he come for me? I mean nothing to him. _

_But he promised that he would always protect me…he promised that he would always come for me…_

"_Kagome!"_

There it was again; that sweet voice that she knew was simply her imagination. The sound echoed through her mind, forcing its way past the fog and the horrible whispers. She drank in the sound, noting that there was something there in the rich tone that she had never heard before. Was it panic?

_I have to know_…she fought against the fog, forcing her way through the growing darkness until she could feel the world around her again. The battle that raged around her came back in full force, and the harsh sounds and smells assaulted her senses. With the last of her strength, she forced her heavy eyes to open. _I have to know…if it's really him…_

The world was etched in darkness, leaving only a small tunnel of light at its center. Everything inside was blurred, but Kagome could still make out shapes and colors as they flew past her. She quickly realized that she was on her side, and that she was surrounded by people. Brown eyes sorted through the distorted mess, until they finally came to rest on a large red blur. It moved too quickly for her to follow, but she could still see the trail of silver that crowned the figure. He was screaming something….

"Kagome!"

The sound of his voice shattered the hold that Yojikin's lies held on her heart. He had come, and part of her knew that he always would. But now the darkness that crept at the edges of her vision would wait no more, and hastened to claim her. As the world faded away, she felt the hope that had steadily been trampled flare back to life within her. "Inuyasha…"

* * *

Inuyasha didn't dare think as he tore through guards. Thinking would mean admitting that Kagome was hurt- or even dead- and the hanyou refused to accept either as a possibility. So he flung men aside with a bare hand, Tetsusaiga still gripped tightly in one fist. His eyes never left Kagome as he made a path to her, and anyone who blocked his view was quickly thrown aside. It did not take the rest of the guards long to realize that they there was no stopping the hanyou, and they hastily moved on to find different opponents. With the way suddenly cleared, Inuyasha made his final push to Kagome's side- 

-and was roughly intercepted by the tall form of Yojikin.

"You half-breed bastard, you ruined everything! You'll pay for what you've done to me!" the crazed lord threw himself at Inuyasha, brandishing his dagger as he charged. It was still wet with Kagome's blood.

That sight sent Inuyasha spinning completely over the edge, and without hesitation he drove Tetsusaiga home.

Yojikin halted abruptly. Both ice-blue eyes widened in shock before slowly lowering to his abdomen, where the rusty blade's hilt still protruded from the flesh. With one last look of disbelief, he collapsed.

Inuyasha did not even wait for the body to hit the ground. He skirted the falling corpse, closing the final few feet that separated him from Kagome. In his haste to pass, however, the hanyou missed the small motion as Yojikin pulled something from his robes.

"Kagome!" the sound broke in his throat as he dropped to his knees beside her. His hands were shaking badly as he gently checked her injuries, part his mind still refusing to believe that she could really be hurt. But what he found was far from that naive illusion.

Her uniform blouse was in ruins, hanging from her frail form in tatters. Through the red-stained tears wafted the stench of blood and infection, and Inuyasha wrinkled his nose as he forced his hands to part the rags. Kagome's back was a mass of red, angry welts, the torn skin held on only by dried blood. A wave of nausea rocked the hanyou, but he forced down the bile as it rose in his throat. Never before had he seen anything so cruel as this.

He forced his eyes away from the wounds, knowing instinctively that the rest of her body would show the same level of abuse. What most concerned him now was the dagger wound on her chest. Had that bastard actually pierced her heart?

Inuyasha found his answer as he repositioned himself. Ignoring the battle that raged on around him, he shifted his body so that he could clearly see the front of her. Molten eyes widened as they took in the crimson stain that was steadily covering the entire blouse. The wound was serious, but as he leaned in for a closer look, the hanyou could see that the blade had missed her heart by inches. Instead, it had penetrated her left lung. _She's going to drown in her own blood…._

"There's still time…" he whispered the words like a mantra, using them as a shield against that reasonable voice that insisted there was no chance for her.

"Inu-yasha?"

The half-demon's eyes shot up to her face. "I'm here, Kagome. You're gonna be all right now. I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Inuyasha…Yojikin…"

"He's dead, Kagome."

"No, he- " Kagome fought against the urge to cough, but her lungs were begging for oxygen and would wait no longer. Her body rocked with the spasms, and Inuyasha could only watch helplessly until the fit subsided. Slowly her body relaxed, leaving a small trace of blood on her pale lips. "Inuyasha," she continued, her voice strained, "…he has the jewel shards!"

As though on cue, a deep, maniacal laughter drifted up from behind the pair.

* * *

When the fighting first broke out, Gishohu had attempted some sort of attack formation. But the quarters were too close for any sort of organized strategy, and the men soon split off to find their own opponents. One villager had managed to work their way into the thick of the battle, becoming completely separated from the rest of Gishohu's men. But the lone soldier paid no mind to that fact as they struggled against another of Yojikin's mercenaries. 

The battle was quick, ending when the enemy soldier collapsed in an unconscious heap. Before the man went down, he managed to land a glancing blow to the villager, sending an over-sized helmet flying. Dark brown hair tumbled unnoticed down slim shoulders as the villager pushed on toward the center of the battle.

Aniko paused, along with everyone else in the courtyard. Something important had just happened, but there were still too many people milling about for Aniko to see what was going on. Without a thought she began working her way toward the center of the commotion, forgetting that her disguise had been destroyed. Suddenly, whatever was happening at the center of this mess was more important than discovery by her father.

All thoughts of being caught vanished when a rough hand grabbed her from behind.

* * *

"Hanyou, did you think that you could defeat me so easily?" 

"Yojikin, you bastard!" Inuyasha spat at the lord as he placed himself between the revived man and Kagome. He wasn't going to touch her again.

Yojikin laughed; a deep, rumbling noise from within his widened chest. The Tetsusaiga was still embedded in his chest, and the hanyou watched as the once-fatal wound began to close around the sword. One glance was all it took for Inuyasha to figure out what had happened. Yojikin had used the jewel shards.

The lord barely appeared human anymore. His once-normal frame now burst with unnatural muscle, leaving his fitted robes bursting at the seams. Clawed hands clenched and flexed as he swiped at the air, testing the new power that coursed through his veins. Yojikin grinned, his already contorted face twisting into something wholly inhuman and grotesque.

"It appears as though this worthless priestess' treasure was of some use to me after all. And when her blood stains these walls, my barrier shall be restored and I shall be invincible!"

Inuyasha growled and cracked his knuckles. "Damn it, I won't let you touch her again!"

Yojikin reached a clawed hand down to grip the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, pulling the blade free in one fluid motion. "Come, little hanyou. Let me show you what it is like to be killed with your own sword!"

Inuyasha snarled. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to kill that cocky bastard, but…

_Kagome_…he turned back to the girl, amber eyes burning with concern.

"Inuyasha, look out!"

He heard Miroku's shouted warning from somewhere within the crowd and ducked instinctively, barely avoiding the sword that passed through the space his head had just occupied. "Kagome…"

"Go."

He nodded, reaching down to grasp her hand tightly. "Don't you dare die on me," was all he said to her before turning back to Yojikin.

It was time to end this.

* * *

Miroku spun back around. Inuyasha had heard his warning in time, and now he needed to return his attention to his own battle. He and Sango had joined the battle early on, opting to fight the soldiers from the ground instead of the air. Now they stood side by side, knocking men out of the way only to have one replaced by another. Kilala stood behind them, her growl alone enough to keep the men at bay and her friend's backs safe. 

"Remember Sango, no matter what they have done, they are still human."

"Yeah, I know; we shouldn't kill them!" she grunted as she heaved another soldier away with her Hiriakotsu. "But at least we can knock them around a bit!"

Together they worked, side by side as they fought against the thinning ranks of soldiers. A pair of eyes watched them from across the courtyard, and suddenly Gishohu found himself envious of the monk. The feeling was fleeting as his attention was drawn back to the battle. He continued to push his way through the remaining struggling bodies, fighting for a clear view of what was happening at the center. As Gishohu threw his opponent to the ground, he paused to catch a quick breath. _I really am out of shape…_

Knowing that his break could not last, Gishohu readied his sword and prepared to take on another enemy. He scanned the crowd, looking through the villagers and his brother's soldiers for a good place to jump back in. Blue eyes searched the melee, stopping abruptly as a wisp of long, dark brown hair caught his attention.

"Aniko? Aniko!"

He was both furious and frightened all at once. _How could she?_ he thought as he pushed through the battle. How could she disobey him like that? Gishohu reached the spot where he had last seen his daughter, but there was no sign of the delinquent girl.

Shouting rose from off to the lord's right, and he whipped his head around to find the source. There in the center of the courtyard stood his brother, or something that looked like him. His gaze slid reluctantly from his monstrous brother, freezing instead on the object of his kin's attention.

An instant later, Gishohu's heart stopped beating.

**

* * *

A/N**: Oh no! What's gonna happen to Kagome? Well, tune in for the next chapter when everything that hasn't hit the fan finally does!


	14. Forgive Me, Beloved

**Chapter 14: Forgive Me, Beloved**

Inuyasha growled as he dodged another haphazard blow. Yojikin was swinging the untransformed Tetsusaiga around as though it were a tree branch, showing no regard for the weapon at all as he launched his rage-fueled attacks. The jewel shards had given him an enormous boost of power and though the attacks were disorganized, the power behind them was a definite threat. Inuyasha waited for his chance to strike, desperately trying to keep his demon side in check. Though he wasn't injured, Kagome was, and without his sword his youkai half was screaming for blood.

He did not have to wait long for his chance. Another swing went wide, and Yojikin left his flank open. Inuyasha darted in, satisfied when a spray of crimson trailed after his claws.

The mutated lord howled in pain and Tetsusaiga dropped from his hand as he grasped at the injury. Inuyasha dove forward in an attempt to catch the falling blade, but his hand came back empty. He watched Yojikin's booted foot connect with the hilt, and the sword went spinning out of reach.

Inuyasha cursed as he rolled to the side. If he couldn't get Tetsusaiga back, then he would just have to try a more hands on approach. The hanyou leapt to his feet, claws ready, fully expecting Yojikin to be waiting.

The sight before him caused Inuyasha to freeze.

"Shit."

* * *

"_Kagome_…" 

"Aniko?"

"_Kagome, ye must get up!_"

"I can't move…"

"_Yes, ye can! Kagome, this is your chance!_ **_Get up!_**"

With an enormous effort and a strength that was not entirely her own, Kagome slowly stood.

* * *

"Inuyasha…that is your name, is it not?" Yojikin called over to the hanyou and flexed his fingers around the hilt of his new sword. After he had dropped the half-demon's weapon, his men had rushed forward with a few…gifts. 

The first was the sword that he now held in his outstretched hand. The second was the girl that was being held in front of him.

"Take one more step towards me, hanyou, and this girl will die. Tell me, do you really want her death on your conscience as well?"

"Aniko! You bastard, let her go!" Inuyasha growled at the lord, but he did not move.

"Aniko?" the lord slid the blade up to the girl's throat. "That was my mother's name."

He whirled abruptly, the sword still poised beneath his captive's chin. "Gishohu, my brother! Show yourself!"

Surprised gasps escaped the lips of the village men and soldiers alike as Gishohu stepped to the front of the crowd. All fighting had stopped once the girl was presented to Yojikin, and now all eyes were fastened to the growing confrontation.

"I stopped being your brother a long time ago, Yojikin."

"Ah, yes. When that whore betrayed us! Join with me now, and I will spare this pathetic creature's life. Join with me, and with my power we shall rule this world as brothers!"

Gishohu clenched his hands into fists, his eyes burning as he faced his monstrous kin. "Our mother was no whore, Yojikin! She was trying to save us!"

"Save us?" Yojikin laughed; a mirthless sound that sent chills through the spines of those gathered closest. "Save us from what, our birthright?"

The older man shook his head. "No Yojikin, from our father's madness! Look at you! Look at what you have become! How could you let yourself turn into him?"

An awkward silence fell over the courtyard as the brothers stared each other down. To the onlookers they appeared remarkably similar, or at least they had before Yojikin had infused the jewel shards with his body. But the eyes that watched knew that the two men were anything but similar inside as they watched the scene unfolding.

"I accepted my destiny, Gishohu. I did not run away and hide."

Ice blue eyes bored into blue, both burning in fury. "And what has it gotten you? A castle hidden from the world, filled with the screams of tortured, dying women? And with men who obey your every command as long as there is money in your purse? What kind of life is that?"

"Enough!" Yojikin shook his head. _He_ was right! There was no way he could be wrong; his brother was lying, was trying to trick him into letting his guard down! "If you won't join me, then the girl dies!"

He was still looking at Gishohu as he pulled his sword arm back for the blow. The weapon drove down, aimed so that it would strike the girl in the heart. Gishohu yelled, Aniko screamed, and, forgotten along the sidelines, the villagers, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha watched on in horror.

The sword suddenly paused, its movement abruptly halted before it could taste the young girl's blood. All eyes slid down the blade's length, widening in shock as they realized what had happened.

Kagome stood between Yojikin and Aniko. In her shaking hands was the Tetsusaiga, buried now in the chest of the jewel-enhanced lord.

"Heh! Your hanyou friend already tried that, and failed! How could you possibly believe that you could kill me?"

The miko stood there, defiant yet shaking, frail yet impossibly strong, her soft brown eyes burning with an intensity that her friends had rarely seen. Her voice was soft but steady as she spoke, "I won't let you hurt her, Yojikin. Her, or anybody else. This madness stops with me."

She began to glow, a soft pink light appearing around her beaten body. As the world watched, the aura slowly gathered strength. They watched as the glow began to pulse, each vibration expanding the holy light farther up the length of the sword still clutched in her hands. Tetsusaiga responded to that power, pulsing in time with Kagome's purifying light.

"What is this?" Yojikin screamed, trying to pull away from both the sword and the light. He tried to throw his body backward, but found that he was stuck fast. The sword wasn't letting go.

The aura poured over the blade and onto the lord, the soft pink color swirling and twisting as though it held substance. Yojikin screamed again when the light touched him, burning his flesh and clothing as it spread over his entire body. "No!" he shrieked, his voice cracking in agony. "You are weak! You can't destroy me!"

Kagome did not reply. Instead, she tightened her grip on the Tetsusaiga until her knuckles turned white, blocking out Yojikin's continued screams. Sweat was pouring down her face, but she did not notice. She squeezed her eyes shut, remembering the things that the man had done to her; things that he had done to countless other women, and was planning to do to the girl she was now protecting. _Never again…. _

Inuyasha watched from the side, frozen. Kagome looked ready to collapse, her body preparing to give out on her at any moment. Inuyasha wanted to run to her, to yell and scream at her for being so stupid. What did she think she was doing, anyway? But her eyes kept him from approaching. They had hardened into something dangerous, something he instinctively knew better than to tamper with right now. He shook his head, amazed; he had never seen her show this kind of power before.

The radiance that surrounded Kagome flared, changing from pink to a brilliant, burning white. The hanyou was forced to throw one arm over his eyes against the sudden explosion, and the other quickly flew up to cover his sensitive ears as Yojikin let out a tortured shriek.

The moment seemed to last forever, until finally the painful light began to fade. The lord's scream echoed on, even as Inuyasha let his arms fall back to his side. He blinked once, twice; confusion in his golden eyes. Yojikin had vanished, and now there was nothing left of him.

As the last of the energy dissipated, Kagome began to sway. Inuyasha was by her side in an instant, wrapping protective arms around her and lowering her slowly to the ground. Kagome barely noticed as he gently laid her head in his lap.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" he glared at her, trying desperately to hold onto the sudden burst of anger. The effort was futile, and slowly one hand reached out to her pale face. The skin was hot to the touch.

She looked up at the hanyou. _He's really worried about me._ "Inuyasha…I'm so sorry…."

"Damn it, Kagome! Don't give me that! Are you trying to get yourself killed? Because that's what it looks like to- Kagome!"

Kagome began coughing violently, her body wracked by spasms. She could feel something deep within her chest gurgle as the air was forced from her lungs, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut in pain. It hurt so much to simply breathe anymore. Her back arched with each spasm, and in an effort to stop the attack Inuyasha slowly moved her to a sitting position. The convulsions continued for a moment longer, and finally she collapsed back against the hanyou, a thin trail of blood lining her pale lips. _I'm dying…_she realized as she struggled to breathe.

Inuyasha craned his neck around so that he was facing Kagome. One look into his concerned molten eyes told her that he knew it, too.

"Come on, you have to breathe…come on, Kagome, stay with me, damn it!" the half-demon's voice shook with panic. _She's going to be okay! She's got to be all right!_

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't talk, Kagome. I'm gonna get you out of here. We'll get you to someone who can help! Just hang on a little longer, okay.?"

The miko shook her head. Tears streamed from her eyes as she raised a bloody, shaking hand to his face. "I'm just happy…that I got to see you again…"

"No!"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I can't…fight anymore," her eyes locked with his. "I'm sorry that I can't stay with you," suddenly the lids of her eyes felt so heavy, and she let them slip shut. "I love you, Inuyasha. Remember that, okay?"

Her body shuddered in his arms, then became still.

"Kagome? KAGOME!"

Kagome never heard his anguished screams desperately calling her name.

She was already dead.


	15. Her Final Gift

**Chapter 15: Her Final Gift**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shook the girl in his arms in an attempt to wake her. But she wasn't moving; she wasn't even breathing.

"No…." the hanyou fought hard against the tears that suddenly stung his eyes. _She can't be…._

"Inuyasha?" he raised his head to find Sango and Miroku standing hesitantly before him. "Kagome…?"

"She'll be all right…we have to get her help! Damn it, where's the nearest-!"

"Inuyasha," panicked golden eyes glanced up. Miroku's head was bowed as he spoke, both hands clenched into fists at his sides. "Inuyasha, she's gone."

Sango gasped, her dark hair swaying as she shook her head in denial. Miroku wrapped his cursed arm around her and drew her in close. They had been too late to save her.

"No…no!" Inuyasha snarled in helpless rage. She wouldn't leave him like this! He wouldn't let her! The hanyou slid around her side so that he was fully facing her, both clawed hands locked onto the slim shoulders. "Come on, Kagome! Wake up! Wake…"

He trailed off as Miroku's free hand came to rest on his shoulder. Without even a glance at the monk, he knew what was being said.

The truth of the moment finally hit Inuyasha, and he drew Kagome's lifeless body in close. It was his fault that she was dead! If only it hadn't been the moonless night! He could have protected her! He could have…. Inuyasha grasped the girl tighter, tears brimming at the corners of his lidded eyes. _I'm sorry, Kagome…._

The courtyard, which had minutes ago been filled with the sounds of battle, was silent now. Men who had been locked in mortal combat had stood shoulder to shoulder as they watched the spectacle unfold before them. Now, after witnessing the defeat of their lord, Yojikin's men let their weapons fall to the earth. A dead employer was not worth fighting for.

Gishohu motioned for his men to secure the prisoners. They would be taken in to the nearest daimyo'sfortress for imprisonment later. For now, though, he had greater things to worry about.

"Aniko!" he ran to his daughter's side, grasping her shoulders tightly. "How could you disobey me like that?"

The girl looked up at her father's concerned face. The sun-kissed skin was lined more with worry than anger, and she ducked her head in shame. "I'm sorry, father. But I needed to avenge Mother, just as much as you did."

Instead of the reprimand she was expecting, Aniko found herself being pulled into a tight hug. She clung to her father's shoulder as he held her, and in turn he stroked her soft hair. "You're all right now, daughter."

After another moment she pulled away, allowing her father to keep his comforting arm around her shoulder. They turned to the three who had helped them defeat Yojikin. Gishohu watched them, his heart filling with sadness. They had led the attack against the castle, had even helped the village prepare for the worst, and because of that they had failed to reach their friend in time. Now they hovered around the tortured girl, their faces cast down in mourning. He squeezed his daughter close. If it had not been for that girl's sacrifice, he would have lost someone else he loved to his brother's madness.

Of those gathered, the monk was the first to speak. "Inuyasha, we should take her home," he almost choked on the words, and he paused to steady himself. "We need to take her home to her family. Kilala can carry her."

"No," Inuyasha whispered, his voice broken and rough. "I'll…I'll carry her."

Miroku nodded. He called to Kilala, who was still guarding a handful of soldiers that she had managed to corner. She growled once in their direction before padding over, and when she neared the group her tail dipped low. Kilala knew what had happened. While Miroku helped Sango onto the youkai's back, Inuyasha cradled Kagome's limp form close and rose.

"Please, wait," Gishohu called hesitantly. "I know that this is not the time, but I wanted to thank you. Without you, we may never have defeated my brother."

Inuyasha ignored him as he walked past. Gishohu let him go, knowing that the hanyou was grieving and probably hadn't even heard him speak. Following behind at a respectful distance were Sango and Miroku, and as they passed the monk leaned toward the lord. "Take your brother's land and burn his castle. Let the dead finally rest in peace."

Gishohu closed his eyes and nodded. "I am sorry. I wish that there was something I could do."

"There is not. But perhaps I can yet help her."

Gishohu turned and faced the speaker. "What…?"

Standing between Gishohu and the gate where Inuyasha now paused was a ghostly apparition clad in scarlet robes. She made her way toward Gishohu, her etheral form making no sound as she covered the short distance. One hand reached out to touch his face, hesitating slightly before resting on his cheek.

"Mother?" he asked in an unbelieving whisper.

"My son… long have I wished to see your face again," she smiled sadly as she took in the child who was no longer such. "Ye have grown into a handsome man, and a good man," her eyes turned to the girl next to him. "She looks so much like ye, Gishohu. Ye have been a good father, but must learn to let her live. Let her follow her own path, as your father and brother could never allow."

Her dark eyes grew sad. "I do not have much time. Even now, I am using borrowed strength from the girl Kagome to appear before ye. I lent her the strength to stand against your brother, and now I wish to use the last of that strength to help her one final time." The elder Aniko touched her son's face once more. "I am proud of ye, Gishohu, and I will always love ye, my son."

Tears flowed freely down Gishohu's face as his mother turned to Inuyasha. "Give her to me, please."

The request was gentle, but the untrusting hanyou clutched Kagome's body closer. He curled his lip back, bearing a fang as a low growl crept from his throat. "No, you can't take her!"

Aniko sighed gently before nodding. "Ye do not want me to take her to the afterlife, do ye?" she paused for a moment, cutting Inuyasha off before he could answer.

"Every woman who my son has killed is trapped here," she began. "Because of his hatred, he was never able to release them, even after their deaths. Their souls have remained, never to pass on until Yojikin set them free.

"And then Kagome arrived. Even from the moment I first saw her, I knew that she would be different. She fought against her imprisonment harder than any of us ever could," she paused, her eyes dark, "and she paid the most for it, as well.

"In the end, she allowed me to lend her the strength to rise so that she could, as her final act, fulfill a promise she never had to make. She gave her life to help us, to protect a child she had never even met, and such a noble act cannot go unrewarded," Aniko reached out a transparent hand to brush away the hair that had fallen across Kagome's pale face.

Inuyasha eyed her carefully, ready to pull away at the first sign of trouble. But this strange woman seemed sincere, and so he let her be. He watched her turn her gaze skyward, her lips parting in a sigh. "Come," she breathed. "Let us repay this priestess."

By now, most of the villagers had gathered the prisoners near the gate. They turned as a strange breeze began to wind through the courtyard, pulling their attention to the sky and the new, golden sun as it crept over the castle walls.

From within the sun's brilliance swirled dozens of tiny orbs of light, each floating down to the torn earth and those gathered upon it. One by one, they broke off from the main group, landing gently before several of the village men. Eyes widened in wonder as they realized what they were facing. The orbs were the souls of the ones Yojikin had taken away.

While the lost souls bid their final farewells to husbands, fathers, sons and brothers, Aniko turned again to Inuyasha. "Please, give her to me."

Though he still did not trust the specter, he knew that this might be Kagome's only chance. Slowly, he took a step forward and carefully laid Kagome on the ground.

The souls, now finished, flew back and gathered around their Lady. She smiled once at her son and then closed her eyes. The orbs began to glow fiercely, rivaling the morning sun as they swirled around Aniko. She bathed in the light for a moment and then gently lowered herself to the ground beside Kagome.

Inuyasha took a step forward, suddenly fearful that this woman truly was intending to take Kagome's soul. He growled when a hand reached out to grab at him, until he realized that the hand belonged to Miroku.

"Trust her, Inuyasha."

So the hanyou watched and waited as Aniko placed her hands on Kagome's chest. The glow moved from the orbs of light down the ghost's arms and through her hands, disappearing as it entered Kagome's body. Aniko sat motionless until the last of the power had vanished, and then she gathered her dark robes and stood.

She was barely visible as she smiled. The gesture, though weak, was hauntingly beautiful as it lit her fading features. Aniko appeared as though an enormous weight had just been lifted from her shoulders, and now she faced Inuyasha with a relieved and peaceful look in her eyes. "We have given her all we can," she whispered. "There was much damage done, but we have returned to her that which she so freely gave for us."

Sango, who was still seated atop Kilala, watched with hopeful eyes. "Do you mean she's…?"

Aniko smiled and motioned to Kagome's prone form.

Miroku and Sango exchanged a glance and then hurried to their friend's side. The taijaya knelt by Kagome while Miroku moved the hand that had been barring Inuyasha's advancement. It slid up to the hanyou's shoulder and squeezed gently, his dark eyes wide as he waited for Sango to speak. Inuyasha didn't even notice the monk's reassuring gesture as he too waited for the final truth.

It came a moment later when Sango turned her watery eyes upward. "She's breathing!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha didn't dare finish the thought. His wide eyes shut tightly against the sudden onslaught of emotion that threatened to overtake him. To find her again, only to lose her was too much, but now this….

The monk at his side gave his shoulder another squeeze, and the hanyou forced his eyes open once more. Miroku stood next to him, tears openly streaking his tanned cheeks. Inuyasha was about to make a comment about it when he realized that his own face was damp.

He dropped woodenly to his knees, and Sango quietly relinquished her spot. She rose, and her biggest smile lit her face as she wrapped an arm around Miroku's shoulders. They leaned into each other, so caught up in their relief that they did not bother drawing away from the open display of affection.

They watched Inuyasha sit next to Kagome. He stayed there, unmoving for a few moments, as though he were afraid that she would disappear. Finally he reached out and touched her. His hands were shaking when his fingers met with her hair, his touch feather light against her pale skin. The dirt and dried blood still remained, but the dark bruises were gone. The hanyou let his hand linger for a moment longer before drawing it away. Twin molten orbs traveled down her body until they rested on the stained blouse, and with careful hands he parted the material once again. Only this time, it was hope that guided his hands instead of dread. As before, the sticky cloth parted easily, but what lay beneath was completely different.

"It's gone…" he breathed, his voice heavy with relief. All that remained of the vicious wound was a light pink scar over her left lung. Excitement guided his hands as he checked the rest of her body for the signs of the abuse she had endured. Everything was gone now, except the marks on her back. There, too, remained light scars that would hopefully fade in time. Throughout his search Kagome remained motionless, and even though her heart beat in her chest and her lungs cycled the air through her body she was still unconscious.

He sought out Aniko, who stood waiting nearby. "Why won't she wake up?"

"She has been through much. Her body must take time to recover the strength she has lost. Kagome may sleep for days, but do not fear; she will wake when she is ready."

The hanyou nodded and lowered his head. "Thank you," he whispered around the lump in his throat.

Aniko smiled down at him. She could tell that Kagome would be all right in the hands of this boy. One look at him and it was obvious why the girl had called for him in her hour of need. She loved him, and he loved her in return.

Something began to pull at the specter and she turned her eyes upward to find the source. Already she could see the fading souls of the other women drifting to the heavens. Their time on this earth was over, and it was finally time for them to find their rest.

She turned to her eldest son. The look in his eyes told her that he knew it was time to say goodbye.

"Mother…please, be at peace."

"Goodbye Gishohu. You have made me proud," as her final words reached his ears, her ethereal body faded away until only a small orb of light remained. Aniko's soul danced upon the morning wind, floating up to join the last of her charges. Together they flew into the heavens and disappeared.

Gishohu hugged his daughter close. "Be at peace."

* * *

A/N: I figured that I would stop torturing y'all with cliffies!

I'm sorry to say that this is the final regular chapter, folks. There will be an epilogue sometime soon, along with a little suprise for you all that will hopefully turn into something great. See ya soon, and thank you all for reading!


	16. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

Sango was leaning against the front of Gishohu's home, keeping guard while Inuyasha watched over Kagome. A week had passed, and though she knew that there was no longer a threat to guard against, she insisted on keeping her vigil anyway. It gave her a way to pass the time while she waited and worried over her friend.

She watched the villagers as they each passed by. The small town had been bursting with activity since the return of its heroes, and every person had their own tasks to accomplish. Some were guarding over the prisoners from Yojikin's fortress, others were scurrying with food or supplies to treat the wounded from the battle. Surprisingly, there had been few deaths on either side, but many of the men had sustained at least some type of injury that needed to be tended to. Even Miroku was doing his part. He was currently in the temple treating the wounded.

Sango smiled as she heard Shippo's voice rise above the rest, and the grin only grew as the kit rounded the corner of a building across from her. While she and the others had fought Yojikin and his men, Shippo had stayed behind to "protect" the village. The younger girls had been enthralled by the kit and his brave display, and now a gaggle of them followed him wherever he went. They were still trailing him as he waved to Sango, and she laughed as she waved back. Jealousy raced through the little entourage, causing them to close their ranks. The kit was soon lost from sight.

As her eyes drifted away from the group, they settled on one that she had not seen very much in the past week. Now he was heading directly toward the spot that the taijaya occupied. She frowned slightly, but quickly brushed the expression away as the man reached her. "Gishohu," she greeted.

He nodded back to her, but did not pass into his home. Instead he stood there, silent for a moment as he let his blue eyes fall to the ground. He seemed to be hesitating, and Sango thought that maybe she knew why.

"Sango," he said, breaking the quiet. "Can I speak with you? It will only take a moment."

Now it was her turn to hesitate. Sango bit her lip, knowing that it would be rude of her to refuse. Finally, she straightened and began walking.

He fell into step beside her, matching her stride perfectly. They walked in an awkward silence for a short time before they reached their destination. Sango realized that they had moved toward the make-shift training grounds, and without thinking she found herself smiling at the memory of putting Gishohu on his rump.

The expression did not escape Gishohu, and he laughed nervously. "Yes, thanks to the beating you gave me here, I realized how much work I needed with the sword." He paused for a moment, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"Look, Sango…"

"Gishohu, wait," she interrupted him, turning her body so that she was facing him. Magenta-lined eyes gazed up into blue as she continued. "I know what you are going to ask of me. I respect you, Gishohu, and I won't lie to you. I just don't-"

Gishohu placed a finger on her lips, causing Sango's eyes to widen as she trailed off. The intensity in his eyes kept her from speaking, and even after he dropped his hand from her lips she found herself silent.

"Sango, that morning before we went after Yojikin, I wanted to ask you something. I have been alone for so long, that I almost forgot what it was like to feel love for a woman. But then you arrived, and something stirred within me. Sango, I think that maybe I began to fall for you. What I had wanted to ask you that morning was…was if you would perhaps consider staying here, in this village, with me.

"But," he lowered his eyes briefly before raising them again. They were softer now, like they had been that day they had eaten lunch before the temple. "later that day I almost lost my daughter, and I realized something important. That maybe my mother was right, and that I need to let my daughter choose her own path. I would like to be there to find out who my daughter really is.

"Besides, there is a lot of work to do around here, with the prisoners and my brother's land… I…I'm sorry, Sango, but I just do not think that I can ask that of you now."

He turned away from her, facing the training grounds. Sango simply looked at him, confusion in her dark eyes. After a moment she shook her head, smiling slightly. He knew that she could not stay, and this was his way of letting her go. "Gishohu..."

The lord turned back when he felt her soft hand on his shoulder. Her smile was kind as she gave his arm a light pat, and then she slowly began to walk away. When she passed him she paused, whispering, "Thank you," before continuing back toward his home.

* * *

Inside Gishohu's house Kagome finally stirred. What pulled her from her slumber was not the sound of voices or the gentle warmth of sunlight streaming through an open window. For Kagome, the source of the disturbance came from the inside. 

She really had to…_go_.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. For a moment she lay there, wondering where she was. _How did I get here? _

That thought, plus the growing pressure on her bladder, brought her fully awake. "Inu…yasha?"

"Kagome!" the hanyou was by her side in an instant, worry creasing his brow as he hovered over her. "'Bout damn time you woke up! I thought you were gonna sleep forever!"

The miko tried to sit up, but fell back onto the futon. "Hey!" he shouted. "Take it easy, okay? You've been out for awhile."

Kagome tried to look at him, but the world was spinning. "Inuyasha, how long have I been asleep?"

"Keh. About a week. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"A week?" she turned her face away from him. _I've been out of it that long? What happened back there?_

Kagome shifted uncomfortably. It bothered her that she could not remember, and she wanted to know why. But the look on the hanyou's face told her that he wasn't going to budge just yet, so she decided to try a different approach. "Well, maybe I am a little thirsty."

The hanyou disappeared without a word. Kagome could not see him from where she lay, but she could hear him moving around. Eventually, he reappeared with a wooden cup in hand and helped her into a sitting position. As she began to sip from the cup she discovered just how thirsty she was. She drank greedily until Inuyasha gently pulled the water away.

"Easy! If you drink too fast you'll get sick."

He waited for a minute before placing the cup back on her lips. She drank the rest of the water, slower this time, and the cup was soon empty. Her thirst was quenched, but Kagome found her earlier problem now intensified. _Not yet! I just need another minute!_

Inuyasha laid her back down and turned away. In desperation, Kagome reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Inuyasha," she begged, "please, tell me what happened. I need to know!"

The hanyou hesitated, and Kagome watched his brow knit in worry. Something about this was bothering him. Finally he sighed and brought one clawed hand up to rub at his furrowed brow. "Kagome…I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Just start…start from the beginning."

With great trepidation he began. The words came slowly at first, the details of the search in the rain and the meeting with Gishohu and the villagers a little vague. But the pleading look that Kagome gave the hanyou urged him on, and soon the story was fleshed out. He told her of the days spent searching and waiting for that final clue. He also told her about the time spent helping the villagers prepare, and the departure for Yojikin's castle.

Now the words stopped. A small bug on the floor caught the hanyou's interest, and he stared at it intently. He did not want to tell her the rest.

"Inuyasha…look at me."

Something in her tone forced his eyes away from the floor. Kagome was staring back at him, hard, and his eyes never left hers as the rest of the tale spilled out. He stumbled over the words as he told her about the events in the courtyard, including when Yojikin had stabbed her and the ensuing battle.

"…and that's when I saw the girl, Aniko. The stupid girl thought that she could take him on, and she got herself caught. He was gonna kill her, then he just…stopped."

"Why?"

The hanyou paused, his eyes widening for a moment as he remembered. "Because of you, Kagome. You'd picked up the Tetsusaiga and he walked right into the blade; he didn't even see you until it was too late."

He related the strange story of the glowing light that had killed the insane lord. He admitted that he had never seen that much power before, even in Kikyo. Kagome flinched involuntarily at the name, and was instantly afraid that it was fear of her that widened the hanyou's eyes and laced his tone. As he continued, though, she realized that it wasn't fear; it was wonder.

"I think it was like my transformation," he thought out loud. "Maybe your power was reacting because your life was in danger. Except it wasn't just your life, but the girl's, too.

Silence reigned for a time while he mulled the idea over. If the tale- and her part in it- weren't so serious she may have laughed. It wasn't often that she got to see Inuyasha ponder anything. But that would have to wait. The story wasn't over yet.

"And then?" she prompted.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped back into focus. "Huh?"

"What happened after the light? Did I heal myself?"

"You collapsed. I tried to get you out of there, but I…I was too late," he looked away, ashamed. His next words, though quiet and gentle, froze Kagome's heart and were etched in her mind forever.

"You died, Kagome."

Disbelief shone in her eyes. "W-what? Then how…?"

With eyes still averted, he responded, "Aniko. Not the girl, a different one. She was a ghost. Said she'd helped you out before, and that you helped her defeat her son," his voice was thick with emotion, but Kagome did not notice. She barely heard his explanation, her eyes glazing over as he spoke.

Inuyasha rose suddenly, his fists clenched at his sides. "It's my fault, Kagome! I couldn't protect you when you needed me, and you _died_ because of it! What kind of-"

Kagome lay there, unhearing, while Inuyasha let out his frustration. His tale had awoken the buried memories, and now the last few days came crashing back. The abduction, the torture, the feelings of helplessness and hopelessness overwhelmed her. She remembered now how Inuyasha had finally come to her rescue, only for her to die in his arms. _I…I died…?_

Sobs wracked her body as the memories flooded her vision. Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence, the words of self-loathing dying on his lips. In an instant he was back by her side, lifting her gently and pulling her to him so that her head was buried against his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her and whispered softly. It never occurred to him that the act was foreign to his usual stern nature. Right now, all that mattered to the hanyou was that Kagome needed him, and he was not about to let her down again.

"It's all right…you're okay now…it's all over Kagome."

After a few moments the sobs calmed into sniffles, and Kagome began to think clearly again. She opened her eyes and was confused when the world was shaded in red. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

The voice came from above her, and Kagome looked up to find that Inuyasha's chin was resting on her head. She realized that she was nestled in the hanyou's lap, his protective arms snug around her shaking body. The position brought her comfort, and she sank into the embrace. For the first time in a long while, Kagome finally felt safe again.

"Thanks."

He didn't answer, and Kagome did not expect him to. No words were needed while they sat there in companionable silence, each taking comfort in the knowledge that the last few days were behind them. The miko and the hanyou held each other, neither caring if anyone were to walk in on them. Finally, though, nature decided that their time was up and Kagome sighed in regret.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha pulled away slightly so that he could see her eyes.

"Inuyasha, do you know where Sango is? I…need her to help me with something…?"

The hanyou got the hint, and gently placed her back on the futon. "Yeah, sure. I think she's outside," he stood to leave, pausing briefly in the doorway. "I'll be outside if you need me."

"Okay. Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

Kagome wanted to drop her gaze, but what she was about to tell the hanyou was too important to let her embarrassment take over. "I don't blame you for this. I know that you did everything you could to save me, so don't beat yourself up, okay?"

Golden eyes widened for a moment, then broke away. "Keh," was his only response as he slipped through the doorway.

Kagome watched him leave the room, and a moment later voices drifted down the hallway.

"Is she awake?" she heard Sango asked.

Inuyasha's response brought a wry smile to her face, ""Yeah, she's asking for you. I think she needs to piss."

"I bet…."

If there was anything else to the conversation, it was lost on the miko. She stretched out on the futon, blocking out all outside distractions as she tried to make her body relax. Besides the obvious issue with her bladder, her body was still a little stiff and sore from her ordeal. When she was up to walking, she would have to ask Sango if there were any hot springs nearby. _A nice, hot bath would feel great about now!_

While she waited for the taijaya she thought about what had happened to her. It was enough to make any person break apart, she knew. But somehow everything had turned out all right in the end. Aniko and Yojikin's other victims, after years of suffering and imprisonment, were finally at peace. As for herself, Kagome knew that as long as she had her friends- especially Inuyasha- by her side, she could face anything.

A sound by the doorway tore her from her thoughts, and she jumped instinctively. _It's only Sango_, she thought as the older girl flashed her a brilliant smile. _I guess that even with my friends, it's still going to be awhile…._

* * *

Outside, Inuyasha shrugged and leaned against the doorway. He shook his silver mane in wonder as he thought about what had just occurred. How could Kagome forgive him that easily? This girl never ceased to amaze him. 

And as he watched the people pass by, he couldn't help but smile. There was one part of the story that he did not tell Kagome, and he wasn't planning on ever telling her, either. He thought back to the awful moment where he thought that he had lost Kagome forever. It wasn't the memory of her death that he remembered now, but the words that were nearly lost in the moment.

_

* * *

I love you, Inuyasha…remember that, okay?_

_

* * *

I'll never forget, Kagome. I promise that I will always be there for you, and that I'll protect you the best that I can. I just hope that the next time you say those words I can tell you that I love you, too._

_

* * *

_**AN:** Well, that's all folks! It's been a fun ride! I really hope that this wasn't too corny an ending for you all, but I really do support the idea that Inuyasha is in love with Kagome, he just can't admit it. And something like her near-death would probably be enough to make him at least admit it to himself.

Anywho, I think that for now I am going to take a break on the lengthy fics, but I do have an idea in the works for one. Just as a special present to all of my loyal readers out there, here's a quick peek!

* * *

_The sun shone brightly on the Higurashi shrine. Birds flew over the small collection of buildings, some stopping for a quick rest in the large, stately tree that grew near the center of the grounds. As the birds sang their songs to their ancient host, another beautiful, melodious sound mixed in with their voice. It was the sound of a child's laughter._

_ Passing beneath the timeless limbs of the Goshinboku was a small girl, her hair tied back in pigtails. She giggled merrily as she chased a small red ball across the grounds, and her game led her to where a beautful woman was sweeping. The woman waved, and the child's smile grew even brighter._

_"Look, mommy!" she cried as she drew her foot back to kick the ball._

_ The woman cheered as the ball soared through the air, and when the child ran after it she returned to her work. _

_ The little girl followed the ball to a small building near the great tree. Someone had left the door open just a crack, but it was enough for the ball to slip through. Little Kagome Higurashi ran into the dark well house after her favorite toy._

_ A small amount of sunlight spilled through the door, and Kagome used it to find a safe path down the old stairs. The wellhouse smelled musty and dirty, and the little child wrinkled her nose in disgust. The smell was not enough to deter her, though, and she bounced down the last few steps. Her ball had come to a stop only a few feet in front of her, and her young mind realized that the old well had halted the rolling of the toy. _

_She giggled in glee, and quickly covered her mouth with a tiny hand. "Momma and Papa don't like it when I'm in here, so I got to be quiet!"_

_Kagome hastened down the steps and reached for the red ball. She wanted to get out of there quickly before her mother noticed where she had gone. As her little hands closed around the rubber, she noticed that the light had suddenly disappeared. Her little head slowly turned up, and two large, brown eyes widened when they saw what had caused the darkness._

_Kagome did what any little girl would have done._

_She screamed. _


End file.
